NO LO ESPERABA
by cham sam
Summary: shun le a dicho te amo a la persona equibocada muchas veces, pero gracias a un insidente encuentra a Alice ella sera la persona correcta
1. no lo esperaba

Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con otra historia de Shun y Alice que tanto esperaron y espero les guste y como les dije en la historia pasada los personajes de bakugan no me pertenecen bueno empecemos

Capitulo 1 No lo esperaba

Era un día desesperante para cierto moreno ya que estaba a punto de estallar, llevaba mucho pero mucho tiempo en el restaurante misaki, esperando a alguien que se le había hecho muy tarde.

Sin duda cuando esa persona llegara lo iba a escuchar, por que dejar esperando a un Kazami era como cavar su propia tumba, cansado de esperar decidió hacer una pregunta

-oye Runo no sabes si Julie y Fabia se iban a tardar mucho en el centro comercial?-le decía a la chica peli azul que estaba limpiando una mesa

-la verdad no se pero ya sabes cómo se tarda Julie, cuando va de compras a parte con esta lluvia

-si lo sé, pero aun así ya se tardaron mucho

-creo que tienes razón-le contesto viendo el reloj

Aprovechando el tiempo Shun, y empezó hacer platica con la peli azul.

-y como te va con el tarado de Dan?

-pues como me tiene que ir con el?-regreso la pregunta confundida

-por dios Runo no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de lo que Dan siente…

-de lo que Dan que…

-no nada…_ si lo tienes que saber que te lo diga el-_fue lo que pensó el moreno

-bueno como sea-la chica de dos coletas tomo asiento en frente de Shun

-y tu no me vas a preguntar-retomo la plática el peli negro

-quieres que te pregunte sobre tu relación con Fabia

-si por qué no

-Shun sabes perfectamente lo que pienso de ella

-por qué no se pueden llevar bien con ella

-que te hace pensar que no soy la única a la que le cae mal Fabia

-por favor, tu ni Julie la soportan, la pregunta es por que?

-Shun creo que tú mismo te darás cuenta, pero bueno es tu novia y no la mía, mejor cambiemos de tema quieres

-está bien

Pero antes de que hablaran de otra cosa, justo en ese momento se escucho ruido en la puerta de la entrada.

-mira hablando del rey de roma-le dijo por ultimo la peli azul antes de entrar a la cocina

Shun solo rio de lado ante el comentario, pero al ver lo que estaba entrando por la puerta borro su sonrisa.

El chico se paró de golpe de donde estaba sentado al ver llegar a Julie de ese modo. La chica había llegado sucia, con rasguños, la ropa rasgada, mojada y algo despeinada

-Julie que fue lo que paso-le dijo sirviendo de apoyo para que la chica no se callera-Runo¡-grito

La peli azul al escucharlo no tardo en salir disparada de la cocina y encontrarse con tal escena

-por dios que es lo que te paso Julie-llego a donde estaban sus dos amigos y ayudo a sentar a la peli plata.

-Julie que te ocurrió-le pregunto su amiga ya que estaba más tranquila

-descuida Julie toma aire y dinos que fue lo que paso

La chica le hizo caso a lo que le dijo el pelinegro, trato de tranquilizarse, tomo aire y luego hablo

-Shun lo lamento no pude hacer nada

-de que estás hablando?

-te juro que hice todo lo que pude pero al final se la llevaron

-pero de qué diablos estás hablando-repitió pero después de un rato al dar una breve mirada alrededor, pudo notar algo o más bien alguien que faltaba

-Julie, donde está Fabia?

Un silencio incomodo se formo en la habitación pero más que incomodo, para el moreno fue desesperante al no obtener respuesta

-Julie donde diablos esta Fabia?-le repitió la pregunta pero esta vez con menos calma

-estábamos a punto de llegar al centro comercial hasta que empezó a llover, entonces comenzamos a apresurar el paso cuando de repente escuchamos unos pasos de tras de nosotras y cada vez se hacían mas fuertes y cercanos, con la desesperación, empezamos a correr pero los pasos seguían presentes, de repente llegamos hasta un callejón, ahí fue donde los sujetos que nos venían persiguiendo nos acorralaron, ya no teníamos salida y Fabia empezó a pelear pero fue inútil…

-Julie por favor deja de eso, solo dime que paso con Fabia

-se la llevaron-le contesto con la mirada baja

-que-le contesto sin poder creerlo

-los malditos que se llevaron a Fabia se la llevaron

-estas diciendo que la secuestraron-le dijo el peli negro exaltado

-Shun lo lamento no pude hacer nada-le dijo con una timidez muy sorprendente en ella

Por otra parte el moreno se quedo estático no podía ser cierto, era imposible porque diablos se llevarían a Fabia

-Fabia fue secuestrada-decía casi sin tener reacción alguna

-Shun trata de tranquilizarte-le decía cuidadosamente la peli azul sabiendo perfectamente de que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el explotara

-Julie sabes quienes eran esos tipos-le dijo un poco calmado

-Shun casi no pude ver nada…

-por favor Julie solo dime lo que te estoy preguntando-le dijo como una orden

-creo que se hacían llamar los vexos

-crees¡-eso sí lo dijo gritando

-Shun cálmate-le dijo la peli azul pero fue totalmente ignorada

-tienes que decirme si en verdad se hacían llamar así o no

-shun eso creo-le dijo asustada ante el comportamiento del chico ventus

-maldita sea Juile si o no

-si-contesto casi insegura pero eso basto para el moreno

-así que los vexos eh…

-Shun no estarás pensando en…

-en que Runo dime en que estoy pensando

-tu no puedes ir tras ellos

-y por qué no eh dímelo por que no puedo

-estás loco si crees que te dejaremos ir así como así

-la verdad no me importa si me dan permiso o no, no se los estoy pidiendo

-Shun por favor recapacita si de verdad se trata de los vexos, sería muy peligroso

-y tu recapacita Runo se llevaron a Fabia y necesito traerla de vuelta

-bueno si no te puedo poner en razón, en ese caso tengo un plan

-de qué diablos me estás hablando

-conozco una persona que te puede ayudar a encontrar a los vexos

-de verdad quien

-Runo no, no le puedes hablar sobre…-intervino la peli plata

-Julie por favor no te gustaría verla de nuevo, que por lo menos por un momento-este comentario hizo que julie quedara callada pero que el peli negro quedara confundido.

-bueno y que plan tienen-pregunto desinteresado sobre el otro tema

-esa persona te puede llevar hasta donde están los vexos

-bueno y que esperas para decirme dónde encontrarlo

-solo te pido una cosa Shun llévanos contigo

-no lo se Runo seriamos muchas personas, si las llevo también a ustedes

- quieres decir que ya pensaste a quien llevar

-si

-bueno vámonos de una vez

-Shun por favor espera a mañana ahora es muy tarde y no puedes viajar en plena lluvia

-no puedo esperar tanto

-Shun tranquilízate saldremos mañana por la mañana-fue la última orden de la peli azul, después de eso los tres chicos decidieron empacar un par de cosas antes de dormir, por que mañana seria un día largo

Rápido paso la noche, pareciera como si ni hubiera existido era como si quisiera que todo pasara rápido y terminara lo más pronto posible, pero quién diría que no pasaría tan rápido el tiempo si apenas empezaría y todavía faltaba.

-bueno ya tenemos todo listo-pregunto la chica de dos coletas

-si ya nos podemos ir

-aun no-les dijo serio el pelinegro

-Shun tu eras el primero que se quería ir y ahora nos dices que nos esperemos

-es que aun falta alguien Runo

-pero quien…-justo en el momento en el que termino de hablar escucho la voz de alguien muy especial para ella

-perdón por la tardanza chicos-la típica voz de un castaño imperativo con nombre Dan

-ahora si nos podemos ir-mando el oji caramelo-tomando rumbo sin ni quiera saludar a Dan

-valla así que tú eras el que Shun esperaba-le decía la peli azul también tomando rumbo

-es cierto lo de Fabia

-si Dan se la llevaron precisamente ayer-le contesto Julie desanimada

-descuida Julie no fue tu culpa

-si Runo si fue mi culpa yo lo hubiera detenido

-no creo que hubieras podido sola Julie cuantas personas eran

-eran como cinco sujetos-la peli plata mantenía la mirada baja

-Julie no te sientas mal las cosas pasan-le daba ánimos el castaño

-si Dan tiene razón, por más que Fabia me callera mal lamento mucho lo que le está pasando-apoyo la joven de cabello azul

Antes de que alguien pronunciara otra palabra, les hablaron con una voz fría y áspera

-que esperan para caminar más rápido-les dijo casi como una orden, pero fue más que suficiente para que los tres chicos que estaban atrás apresuraran los pasos.

Cuatro chicos que iban sin rumbo fijo, buscando a alguien que se supone los podría ayudar a encontrar a Fabia, caminaron por largo tiempo hasta que llegaron a casa de un amigo.

Llegaron a una gran casa, era enorme pero aparte de eso tenía lo último en tecnología, si efectivamente era la casa de su inseparable amigo marucho.

-bueno en que les puedo ayudar-les dijo cortésmente el pequeño rubio

-marucho necesitamos que kato nos lleve al terreno de montañas que no está muy lejos de aquí-adelanto en hablar si perder tiempo el pelinegro

-claro Shun no te preocupes-le dijo igual de rápido

De inmediato Marucho llamo a kato y rápidamente, prepararon la nave y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya estaban de camino a ese tal terreno de montañas.

-Marucho es muy bueno en llevarnos hasta haya

-si lástima que no pueda ir con nosotros, sería una bueno que nos acompañara ya que su ayuda nos servirá de mucho

-con ayuda o sin ayuda voy a encontrar a Fabia-intervino Shun en la platica

La plática ya no tuvo continuación, por que cuando menos lo esperaron la nave ya estaba aterrizando, en aquel lugar algo misterioso.

-que tengan buena suerte en encontrara a Fabia-se despidió Marucho desde la parte superior de la nave para luego irse.

-bueno ahora para donde Runo-pregunto el pelinegro

-solo hay que caminar a la montaña que está aquí enfrente-le contesto señalando a una montaña algo estrecha, donde apenas se podía ver pocas casas. Era como un pueblo fantasma pero rocoso y con algo de sol.

Estaba empezando el momento del fastidio, después de una larga caminata dos descansos intermedios, que solo fueron para comer y tomar sombra, eso mas aparte discusiones entre Dan y Runo lo estaban volviendo loco.

Definitivamente decirle que si a Runo fue una mala idea, ya que con su compañía solo lo hacían retrasar, pero según la peli azul había alguien que lo podía ayudar, y eso es lo que necesitaba ya que si quería que Fabia regresara tenía que conseguir apoyo.

-Runo hasta a qué horas vamos a llegar-le dijo enojado el moreno

-tranquilo Shun ya no falta mucho

-eso me dijiste hace un rato

-lose, Shun pero…-la chica dejo de hablar al notar el mal humor de su compañero

El pelinegro estaba enojado, desesperado golpeo la gran montaña que tenia a un lado con sus dos manos, pero a consecuencias de a ver golpeado esa molesta montaña, que al parecer estaba algo frágil y ese golpe que le dio pelinegro fue más que suficiente para que la montaña se dispusiera a caer y creara un derrumbe.

Los chicos tuvieron que separarse y eso ocasiono que perdieran de vista al pelinegro, gracias al polvo y las rocas no se podía ver nada Runo, Dan y Julie, lograron quitarse a tiempo, pero no se veía rastros del pelinegro.

Lo peor era que estaban arriba de un barranco y que gracias al derrumbe uno de ellos podía caer y esa fue exactamente la suerte del pelinegro, las rocas lo llevaban junto con ellas colina abajo y impedían que el se llegara a agarrar de algo.

Estaba decidido el iba a caer y no podía hacer nada, llego a la orilla y con suerte pudo agarrarse, colgando de la montaña agarrándose con solo una mano en lo que todavía esquivaba rocas que seguían cayendo.

Tratando de sostenerse lo mejor posible que podía, era inútil ya no le quedaba fuerza, su mano no iba a resistir tanto, si las rocas no paraban de caer, el soltaría el agarre.

Hasta que paso lo que lógicamente tenía que pasar, el moreno ya no aguanto más su propio peso y dejo el agarre, el chico fue cayendo, pero no pasaron más de cinco segundos para que ahora lo agarraran a él.

El moreno levanto la vista y pudo ver como una mano desconocida que lo agarraba fuertemente de la muñeca deteniendo así su caída.

Por fin las rocas faltantes habían terminado de caer y fue cuando, la persona que mantenía agarrando al joven ventus lo subió y lo dejo nuevamente a salvo.

Al sentir que ya estaba otra vez en tierra firme, respiro un par de veces y pudo ver a esa persona que prácticamente le salvo la vida.

Voltio lentamente y vio a un sujeto con un saco exageradamente largo color blanco un pantalón morado y una máscara algo extraña, pues parecía unos grandes anteojos, aparte de que su cabello estaba hacia arriba de tono rubio.

-estas bien-le pregunto ese chico misterioso sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-si-contesto en seco

-no deberías de golpear así las montañas, la mayoría son frágiles

-gracias pero no necesito consejos de un desconocido

-huy que carácter

-bueno gracias-hizo un murmullo el pelinegro

-no de que si siempre me ha justado ayudar a los necesitados

-quien dice que soy un necesitado

-no pues si te quedo el saco

-mira yo ya te di las gracias

-y yo ya las acepte

Los dos chicos empezaron a discutir, como dos niños peleando por un juguete hasta que algo interrumpió su pelea.

A Shun estaban a punto de darle con una flecha, pero si no hubiera sido empujado por el rubio ya estuviera mal herido

Antes de que uno de ellos cruzara palabra, mas y mas flechas que iban directas para ellos empezaron a caerles encima.

Como acto el chico rubio jalo a Shun de su ropa y lo llevo con el casi a la fuerza, escapando de esas flechas que cada vez se hacían mas

-me están atacando a mi-pregunto el pelinegro mientras ya corría por si solo

-no es a mí , digamos que tengo problemas con la ley

-debes de estar bromeando

Los dos chicos llegaron hasta una gran roca y la usaron como escondite, de los guardias que los iban persiguiendo, pero pocos les duro el gusto ya que los encontraron y aparte de eso los acorralaron

-que es lo que quiere que ágamos con ellos-se escucho decir unos de los guardias a su superior

-enciérrelos a los dos

Así los dos chicos fueron esposados y llevados a la prisión. A los dos jovenes los pucieron en la misma celda asi como si dada.

-es increible que esto me este pasando-maldijo el pelinegro

-calmate cuando se enteren de que tu no tienes nada que ver te dejaran libre

-no es que tu no entiendes es mucho tiempo perdido

-bueno pues que es lo que ibas a hacer

-es algo que ati no te importa

Los chicos iban a seguir discutiendo pero en ese momento llego un guardia

-chico bonito ya te puedes ir-lo dijo diriguiendose Shun

-hay al fin-contesto saliendo de esa mugrosa celda

el pelinegro estaba saliendo pero al escuchar algo que lo dejo imprecionado lo detuvo

-bueno mascarade tendras que decirnos mucho sobre los vexos-le comento un guardia

La palabra los "los vexos" lo detuvo por completo, voltio sorprendidamente

-tu conoces a los vexos!

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y PRONTOSUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS BUENO Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHI NOS VEMOS


	2. te encontre

HOLA AQUI ESTOY CON LA OTRA PASRTE ESPERO Y LA DESFRUTEN Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS bueno empezamos

Capitulo 2 te encontré

-tú conoces a los vexos?-le pregunto intrigado el pelinegro que aun seguía sin salir completamente de la celda

-joven usted ya se puede retirar-ordeno el guardia para que el moreno se fuera

-enserio conoces a los vexos?-insistía el moreno sin hacerle caso al guardia

-señor por favor retírese-también insistía el guardia

-por favor solo espere un momento-se decidió a contestarle al guardia mientras le daba la vuelta para poder hablar mejor con el enmascarado

-contéstame de verdad conoces a los vexos?-volvió a preguntar el oji caramelo

-señor si no se va tendré que pedir que lo saquen-fue como lo amenazo por último el guardia

El moreno a regaña dientes se dio media vuelta y fue cuando salió de ese horrible lugar convenciendo así al señor de seguridad.

-bueno vete acomodando masquerade por que tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que vuelvas a salir de este lugar-le decía divertido el guardia antes de que cerrara la celda y después salir de ahí

-maldita sea-dijo tirándose a suelo-todo por la culpa de ese niño bonito, aunque para que buscaría a los vexos, bueno como sea yo hace mucho que no tengo nada que ver con ellos.

Paso poco tiempo y masquerade empezó escuchar una discusión y después de eso un golpe se asomo rápido desde las rejas y de repente apareció el.

Nuevamente lo tenía enfrente, para qué diablos regresaría.

-valla después de eso si te meterán a prisión-le dijo al pelinegro pues era obvio que él había provocado el golpe azotando un palo de madera contra el guardia vigilante.

-dejemos a un lado eso y contéstame

-solo a eso viniste, no puedo creerlo

-háblame de los vexos que sabes de ellos

-en verdad solo vienes por eso-le decía ignorando el otro tema-yo que creí que habíamos formado una amistad…

-por favor contesta lo que estoy pidiendo los conoces si o no¡-le grito ya desesperado

-si los conozco-contesto ya terminando de bromear-el principito haydron y su odiosa tropa son unos de los mejores jugadores de peleas bakugan o más bien dicho unos estafadores y ladrones de primera

-sabes dónde encontrarlos?

-si… pero yo que ganaría con decírtelo

-te sacaría de aquí-le dijo mostrándole las llaves de su celda-pero con la condición de que me lleves hasta donde están lo vexos

El rubio quedo pensativo por un segundo, de verdad iba a ser tratos con un extraño, pero era un extraño que lo sacaría de ese lugar.

-de acuerdo-acepto estirando su mano de manera de que cerraran el trato por detrás de las rejas

-hecho- le contesto el apretón de manos para luego abrirle la puerta

-vámonos de aquí antes de que lleguen más guardias-fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de que los dos chicos salieran desapercibidos.

Habían salido de ahí sin ningún problema, pero ahora el problema era encontrar a los demás y tal vez sería algo difícil pero divertido.

-bueno gracias por aceptar el trato-agradecía el pelinegro

-no gracias a ti por sacarme de ese lugar… bueno y ya puedo saber qué es lo que quieres con los vexos

-sabes por qué se llevarían a las personas?

-a que te refieres con llevárselos-parpadeo confundido el rubio

-si a secuestrarlos

-no los vexos pueden ser todo menos unos secuestradores aunque…

-aunque que… -ayudo a completar el pelinegro

-una ves me llevaron a la fuerza con ellos pero esa es otra historia al menos que…-volvió a quedarse en suspenso

-al menos que… que

-¿les debes dinero?

-no

-¿les quitaste algo?

-no

-¿les hiciste una mala jugada?

-no ni siquiera los conozco

-entonces, te lo aseguro no quieres conocerlos ni los busques por que…el rubio no pudo continuar ya que los gritos del mono lo detuvieron

-¡se llevaron a mi novia si!

Ante tal confesión el rubio no sabía que decir ahí cambiaba la cosa, si era su novia era sumamente importante para el encontrarlos.

-tienes nombre muchacho-tomo otra platica el rubio cosa que confundió un poco al pelinegro

-Shun, Kazami

-bien Shun cuenta con migo para encontrar a tu novia

- enserio…gracias y tu eres…

-llámame masquerade, la mayoría me conoce como masquerarade

-como eso quiere decir que tienes otro nombre

-vinimos a buscar a tu novia no hablar sobre mi

-bueno como quieras… y tu como conoces a los vexos

-ah es una larga historia, la policía cree que tengo relación con ellos, es por eso que me persiguen

-y no es así

-eso jamás-le dijo cambiando su actitud a seria-antes muerta que ser parte de ellos

-muerta-repitió confundido acaso tu…

O no, no, no, no diablos, demonios, demonios. Porque lo dijo, por que maldita sea lo dijo de todas las formas en la que lo pudo haber dicho, lo dijo en feminismo esto iba a empeorar si no actuaba rápido.

-queras decir muerto o no-ayudo el pelinegro

El rubio se puso nervioso que le contestaba, se supone que nadie lo tenía que saber excepto pocas personas.

-si muerto tienes razón-contestaba con nerviosismo-bueno como sea el chiste es que nunca pero nunca estaría con ellos

-valla lo dices como si les tuvieras rencor

-los odio

-y se puede saber por que

Los chicos empezaron una plática mientras caminaban por ese rumbo rocoso y peligroso, ese lugar era de cuidado, pues pensar que era un lugar poco habitado pero un terreno muy traicionero donde encontrabas más animales que gente y donde pegaba más el sol que la lluvia. Pero eso si cuando llovía no lo hacía en vano, un lugar donde cuando caía la noche no podías ver nada absolutamente nada.

-te diré solo una cosa, ellos son los que quieren que trabaje para ellos pero me niego a aceptar, eh cometido errores en el pasado pero ninguno se compararía al hecho de trabajar con ellos

-si eso es verdad, eso quiere decir que eres bueno en peleas bakugan

-yo no diría que soy bueno, solo que se jugarlo es todo, pero no creo que solo por eso me necesiten

-a que te refieres

-lo que ellos quieren es que cometa el mismo error que cometí en el pasado-o no cometió una pequeña equivocación había sollozado en su última palabra

Había escuchado el sollozo, que la gente se pusiera sentimental era una situación difícil para el Kazami no sabía cómo actuar en esos tipos de casos.

-si no quieres viajar con un ladrón lo entenderé-le decía el chico enmascarado manteniendo la vista en otro lado

-a mi no me importa si eres el ser más buscado por la policía yo te estaba buscado a ti hasta que te encontré y te necesito

El rubio voltio sorprendido la forma en la que se lo dijo la hizo sentirse bien por ese momento.

No consiente de lo que hacía corrió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro y lo abrazo, un abrazo dulce tierno digno de una mujer. Ese era exactamente el problema esa escena se veía tan…

Después de unos segundos al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se separo tan rápido como pudo quedándose quieta totalmente quieta al igual que el pelinegro

-perdón no quise…-la dificultad de hablar se estaba presentando en la voz de masquerade

-no, no te preocupes

La situación se estaba poniendo incomoda era inimaginable pensar que eso había pasado estaba totalmente fuera de lo normal

-bueno seguimos caminando-rompió el incomodo silencio tomando rumbo el pelinegro

-s..si-llego a contestar totalmente avergonzado

Bueno no muy lejos de ahí se encontraban tres chicos limpiándose del molesto polvo que les había caído encima

-perfecto, genial, estupendo-repetía sinónimos un castaño con sarcasmo que sacudía su ropa quitándole las muchas partículas de polvo que se habían pegado a ella

-deja de quejarte Dan no eres el único que paso eso-le dijo una chica peli azul en las mismas condiciones

-si mi ropa se quedara totalmente sucia-chillaba una peli plata

-bueno ya dejen de quejarse lo único que importa es saber dónde quedo Shun-los regañaba Runo

-si ahora por sus tonterías lo tendremos que buscar nosotros-dijo Dan empezando con la búsqueda

-esperemos y no le haya pasando nada

-bueno si la montaña no lo mato lo voy hacer yo-decía amenazante el castaño

Dos chicos seguían sin cruzar miradas caminando uno al lado del otro pero sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aun no dejaban pasar lo de hace un rato.

-tomara días llegar con los vexos espero y no tengas ningún inconveniente-le dijo el rubio volteando a otro lado, no quería ni cruzar mirada con el pelinegro

-pues me voy a tener que aguantar, de todas formas tengo que buscar a mis amigos

-hay más personas-dijo al fin volteando

-sin tres para ser exactos

-tres personas más-susurro mordiéndose una uña

-que hay algún problema-dijo viendo su reacción

-no ninguno bueno si, seriamos muchos y para entrar a la fortaleza sería muy difícil

-y que piensas hacer

-ya se me ocurrirá algo, bueno mientras más avancemos antes de que anochezca mejor-dijo retomando el rumbo

La luz del día estaba desapareciendo y la oscuridad de la noche se hacía presente los chicos no tuvieron otra opción más que detenerse en un lugar para dormir y seguir a la mañana siguiente

-bueno creo que este será un buen lugar para descansar-afirmo el enmascarado

-no podemos ir más rápido

-estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo

-pues no haces lo suficiente-le contesto casi recamándole haciendo enojar al rubio

-bien quieres viajar de noche, viajaremos de noche-le respondió molesta tomando rumbo de nuevo

-hay espera maquerade por favor-corría tras el rubio tratando de alcanzarlo al darse cuenta de que lo había ofendido pero era totalmente ignorado

-vamos que se te va a ser tarde-le gritaba desde espaldas aun sin detenerse

-masquerade detente-recibió la respuesta pero no obedeció y sigo en su camino pero tuvo que detenerse a llegar a un rio que estaba en medio del camino

-espera quédate ahí-le dijo el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que se había parado de caminar

-masquerade por favor…-se puso delante de este

-no, no hay que detenernos hay que avanzar lo mucho que podamos-decía irónico

-asi y como lo vas hacer saltaras al rio

-si, sabes que, si lo haré porque si perdemos tiempo el señorcito se enoja

-por favor no actúes como niño chiquito berrinchudo

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna, en vez de eso vio como el rubio se quitaba su saco y se lo entregaba iba hacerlo de verdad iba hacerlo

-no te atreverías –le dijo el joven ventus y solo le contestaron con una sonrisa de lado

Tomo vuelo y luego salto directamente al rio y empezó a nadar

-maldita sea-dijo para después saltar el e ir tras el rubio nuevamente

Ya se estaba cansando de nadar aparte de que ya venía cansado por tanto caminar era cuestión de tiempo para que sus fuerzas se agotaran hasta que sucedió.

Masquerade empezó a hundirse y Shun se dio cuenta de ello nado tan rápido para hasta llegar a lugar donde ya se había hundido, el pelinegro tomo aire para después meter su cabeza junto con todo su cuerpo e ir por el rubio antes de que este llegara totalmente al fondo.

Nado y nado hasta que lo alcanzo, pero oh ,oh lo agarro de donde no debía si justamente debajo del cuello soltó tan rápido de como agarro y mejor lo agarro del estomago para después llevarlo a la superficie por suerte ya estaban cerca de la orilla y de un parpadeo ya lo había subido junto con el a tierra firme.

Cálmate Shun no sabes si tocaste lo que piensas que tocaste-se decía a el mismo mientras deba de vueltas pero fue callado al escuchar que el chico tocia

Masquerade empezó a abrir los ojos ya cuando termino de sacar el agua que se había tragado, luego voltio y se encontró con la mirada del pelinegro

-que estas mirando-le reprocho al pelinegro después de que duraron mucho tiempo viéndose

-no nada-contesto ligeramente sonrojado porque lo de hace un rato sucedido no se iba de su mente

-que fue lo que paso-pregunto parándose del suelo

-perdiste la noción a medio camino y te traje hasta acá

-a ya veo-de contesto sacudiéndose

_-vamos Shun pregúntale, no mejor no, pero que tal si, si, no, no pienses babosadas que tal si solo fue tu imaginación solo hay una forma de saberlo _

_-_oye masquerade-le dé dijo el moreno acercándose a las espaldas a el lo suficientemente cerca

-que es lo…-dijo volteando pero al darse cuenta de que él estaba tras de ella la sorprendió pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando sitio los labios de este en los suyos

Sin que la dejara pensar correspondió el beso haciéndolo más profundo y apasionado, uniendo sus labios en uno solo.

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO SERA LA TERCERA PARTE BUENO Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	3. corriendo riesgos

HOLA DE NUEVO Y GRACIAS POR SUS POCOS COMENTARIOS BURNO EMPEZAMOS

Capitulo 3 corriendo riesgos

Empezaba a refrescar gracias a la cálida y refrescada noche en ese pueblo terroso y casi desierto tres jóvenes habían decidido dejar la búsqueda en pausa porque esa oscuridad no los dejaba ver nada

-parece que Shun se salvo de la golpiza el día de hoy-decía cansado el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en una roca

-Dan, ni siquiera sabes si él está bien-le cuestiono Runo

-vamos Runo se trata de nuestro ninja

-ah y eso que, si nosotros que estábamos a un lado de la montaña apenas conseguimos escapar que habrá sido de él que estaba debajo de ella

-tú misma lo has dicho si nosotros pudimos escapar apenas sin ninguna habilidad, el que tiene la agilidad ninja pudo escapar más rápido

-no estés tan seguro Dan!-las miradas de Runo y Dan se cruzaban de nuevo amenazantes otra vez peleando como siempre era momento preciso para ponerles un alto

-basta ustedes dos ya cálmense-la peli plata se puso intermedia separando a los dos chicos antes de que se agarraran a golpes-hay que descansar mañana tendremos que empezar a buscar desde temprano

Así los tres jóvenes decidieron poner sus pocas pertenencias en el suelo y extender unas que otras cobijas para pasar ahí pasar la noche.

Pero por lo tanto dos chicos estaban a punto de discutir.

-¿por qué? no me dijiste que eras mujer-le reclamo el moreno separándose de aquel beso

-eres un imbécil-fue lo que contesto la chica separándose más de el

-contéstame ¿por qué? no me lo dijiste desde un principio-ahora él se acercaba a ella

-para que no era necesario como tampoco lo fue a verme besado-reprochándole mirándolo directamente a los ojos-o si

-se que lo que hice fue algo precipitado pero…

-no nada de peros eres un aprovechado

-perdón si pero es que como actuabas y te comportabas era obvio que bajo esa mascara había alguien más y solo quería comprobarlo

-y no pudiste mejor preguntar-el chico solo bajo la mirada

-masquerade yo…-pasaba una de sus manos en su misma cara algo avergonzado

-no ni te me acerques-le contestaba de espaldas

El moreno ya no sabía que decir que era lo que había hecho porque diablos la beso aun sin conocerla del todo enserio solo fue curiosidad o algo más, un sentimiento nuevo invadía al chico aparte del de la confusión.

-perdón masquerade ni yo mismo se que fue lo que me paso fue solo un mal impulso eso es todo de verdad perdóname-el chico se animo a hablar mientras ella seguía de espaldas

-estas perdonado…pero-le contesto quedándose en suspenso

-pero que

-sigues siendo un idiota-Shun solo soltó una pequeña risa se su hermosa sonrisa de lado

-bueno ahora si creo que deberíamos descansar-fue la última palabra del moreno antes de que los buscaran el lugar mejor cómodo que se pudiera para tenderse ahí y quedar poco a poco dormidos.

Ocho horas después o tal vez menos el sol se hacía presente en ese terreno baldío dando a entender que era el principio de un caluroso día. Después de unos segundos que los rayos de esa molesta luz natural que le daban directamente a la cara el pelinegro abría lentamente sus ojos, pero el cerro tan rápido como los abrió al ser cegado por la intensa luz asiéndolo también pararse de golpe.

-valla forma de despertar a las personas en este lugar-el chico se frotaba la cara tratando de que volviera su vista hasta que lo consiguió, perfecta para darse cuenta de que no estaba la presencia de cierto enmascarado.

-dónde diablos se habrá metido-susurro para luego abrir rumbo echando mirada a su alrededor para ver si lo localizaba, camino y camino hasta encontrarse con un montoncito de ropa alado de aquel rio de la noche anterior.

Era casi toda la ropa de masquerade, obviamente decidió refrescarse en aquel rio, pero algo capto la atención del chico en esa pequeña montaña de ropa también estaba la máscara, una expresión de sorprendido apareció en la cara del moreno.

Curiosidad empezó a corre en todo el cuerpo del chico era la oportunidad perfecta para ver su verdadera apariencia.

¿Cómo sería?, ¿Cómo se vería?, ¿Que guardaba bajo esa mascara? las preguntas fueron incrementando mientras su mirada no dejaba de dar vueltas por todo el rio buscando señal alguna de masquerade.

Dio unos pasos para mejorar la búsqueda, pero se detuvo en seco al verlo, lo estaba viendo, pudo ver perfectamente la silueta de una chica de espaldas, donde se veía su torso mojado solo cubierto por su brasear y una cabellera larga de color naranja que tapaba casi medio torso.

Era impresionante, de verdad esa chica era masquerade debajo de toda esa ropa estaba escondida toda esa figura. Desde el punto de vista de Shun o por lo menos de espaldas no se veía nada mal, esa ropa que usaba era casi como un insulto a ese bien formado cuerpo. Pero si así se veía de espaldas obviamente de enfrente se vería mucho mejor.

Pero qué diablos estaba pensando, bueno pero tenía que admitir que si no era curiosidad por su cuerpo si lo era por la parte de enfrente de su cara, estaba decidido que tenía que ver su verdadero rostro.

El chico se fue acercando poco a poco sigilosamente tratando de no ser visto ni escuchado lo único que quería era ver su cara eso era todo, estaba a solo centímetros de asomar su cara de donde estaba escondida, solo cuestión de segundos para ver esa misteriosa cara, el corazón del chico empezó a acelerarse como cien latidos por segundo pero…

En bonito momento ella decidió meterse al agua totalmente sumergiendo también su cara.

¡aaaaa!…-grito por dentro el pelinegro, faltaba tan poco, entero sus propias uñas en la palmas de sus mano, apretando fuertemente el puño al igual manera lo hacía con su labio inferior mordiéndolo con algo de rabia.

Un pensamiento llego al otro y la idea de meterse al rio con ella cruzo por su cabeza si tenía que ver su rostro, correría los riesgos y pagaría consecuencias.

Empezó a desasearse de ropa que le estorbaba, quedándose solo con su pantalón pero sin camisa. Entro a esa refrescante y relajante agua fría y empezó a nadar pero…

Maldita suerte que tenia, cinco segundos después de que el entro al agua ella estaba saliendo y empezando a vestirse de nuevo hasta llegar a ser la mima chica misteriosa que conoció.

La parte de atrás, solo su parte de atrás, solamente eso fue lo único que pudo ver-maldita sea porque a mí porque me paso a mi aaaaaaaaa-nuevamente un grito que salió de su boca todo para nada

-mejor salgo de aquí antes de que ella se dé cuenta-salió del agua, al solo dar un par de pasos maquerade se le puso enfrente

-ah aquí estabas Shun-tomo pausa para que después de una mirada rápida le digiera otra cosa-que estabas haciendo

-nada, a que te refieres-el chico daba pasos tratando de no parecer nervioso

-desde cuando estás en el rio

-no tengo ni idea de que me hablas-contesto ignorante

-por favor Shun sabes perfectamente a que me refiero

-no, no es así

-a no, entonces por que tu cabello esta mojado-señalaba acusadoramente los mechones mojados de este

-tenia calor eso era todo, o que tiene algo de malo

-no…pero escucha bien Kazami te estaré vigilando-le contesto con una mirada asesina sabiendo perfectamente las intenciones de este

-pues no necesitas hacerlo yo sé cuidarme solo

La discusión termino ahí porque masquerade ya no le dio más importancia dándose media vuelta tomando el nuevo rumbo del día.

-bueno y ahora hacia donde-le dijo el pelinegro caminando donde estaba el enmascarado

-tomaremos rumbo por allá con suerte encontraremos a tus amigos y un hotel de paso-le dijo señalando un camino

-un hotel de paso, y cuando tendremos información de los vexos

-escucha niño necesito un plan y primero hay que encontrar a tus amigos para luego llegar a su fortaleza que no está muy lejos de aquí y pídele a dios que ahí se encuentres tu novia

-no eh tenido ninguna señal de ella-contesto desanimado bajando la mirada

Oscuridad solo eso era lo que adornaba esa pequeña habitación contando también lo que era una cama y un buro de madera con dos cajones si nada dentro era uno de los lugares más aburridos del mundo cualquiera que estuviera en ese cuarto de terror se aburraría tan rápido, al menos que utilizaras el tiempo esperando una respuestas mientras recuperabas fuerza por tanto golpear la puerta.

Una chica de cabello azul oscuro, ojos verdes y de piel blanca de nombre Fabia estaba recostada en esa incomoda cama tratando de reunir todas las fuerzas posibles, para poder derribar esa puerta, que por mas golpe que le daba no caía, pero si necesidades de que la volviera por lo menos a tocar, la puerta empezó a abrirse sola y la luz se hacía presente junto con un chico de cabello largo color azul ojos verdes con nombre Gus.

-el maestro spectra quiere hablar contigo muchachita-fue lo primero que dijo al abrir la puerta

-valla ya era hora-se paró de donde estaba acostada sin perder más tiempo y saliendo de ese lugar

Por un segundo sintió como la luz de exterior la segaba para después darle paso a su vista y la claridad del día

Los dos peli azules caminaban uno del lado del otro por un largo pasillo hasta estar frente una puerta, para después abrirla sin necesidad de anunciar su llegada

-los dejo solos anuncio Gus saliendo de la oficina de su superior

-querías hablar con migo-tomo palabra la oji verde al momento que ya estaban solos

-si cuanto tiempo sin verte Fabia-le respondió de espaldas un chico rubio con una gran mascara roja que le llamaban spectra.

El calor se hacía cada vez más intenso y el estrés se apoderaba de sus cuerpos al igual que el cansancio y la deshidratación, esos dos chicos necesitaban agua rápido o podría ver consecuencias.

-cuando vamos a llegar a un lugar civilizado-caminaba casi arrastrando los pies y balanceando sus brazos de atrás hacia delante un niño pelinegro

-deja de quejarte quieres suficiente tengo con el calor que hace-le respondió fastidiado el rubio

-sabes creo que estas perdido-le reprocho con un tono no muy factible

-niño se perfectamente donde estoy

-no lo creo ya llevamos mucho tiempo sin encontrar nada y es por tu culpa

-oh mi culpa si tanto es mi culpa lo puedes buscar tu solo

El calor empezaba a hacer efecto en esos dos chicos, gracias a la falta de agua y sombra, ellos ya no funcionaban como debía de ser y el hecho de empezar a decir incoherencias lo demostraba.

-sabes algo masquerade lo encontraría más rápido sin tu ayuda

-si claro ni siquiera eres de por aquí, eres tan tonto

-no me gusta que usen ese tono con migo si masquerade

-huy eres el ser más sensible que conozco

-ya estoy arto-fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro antes de irse contra el rubio provocando que los dos cayeran por una pequeña colina, rodando metros y metros abajo mientras se golpeaban con la pequeña fuerza que tenían en ese momento.

Caían y caían hasta que uno de ellos quedo cerca de la orilla de un barranco inconsciente, mientras el chico faltante regresaba a la realidad para darse cuenta de la situación.

Shun quedo muy cerca de la orilla nuevamente tenía que detener su caída, si el moreno se movía centímetros a la izquierda seria su fin.

-Shun¡-correo hacia él, pero la superficie donde estaba el moreno estaba muy frágil y no aguantaría mucho peso, si iba a donde estaba el inconsciente la roca se caería tirando a los dos o de perdida al oji caramelo.

Tenía que deshacerse de todo el peso que era posible, empezó a quitarse su chaleco, zapatos su cinturón pero no era suficiente, lo único que le podía ayudar aunque no fuera mucho era su máscara, así que se la quito dejando caer esa larga cabellera color naranja.

Para después con mucho cuidado, pero sobre todo delicadeza se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba el joven ventus, en cada paso que daba podía sentir que la roca tiraba pedazo tras pedazo tenía que darse prisa, la roca se iba a caer de todas formas y el pelinegro pagaría las consecuencias.

Ya estaba cerca solo un par de pasos más, hasta que llego, se agacho hasta donde estaba el moreno y con una mano lo incorporo lo mas que pudo mientras la otra sostenía su bien formado abdomen, ahora solo era cuestión de un movimiento rápido para salir de ahí.

Pero al moverse con todo y pelinegro ocasiono el colapso, la frágil roca empezó a caerse con ambos jóvenes…pero gracias a esa vendita rama perdida entre la montaña la chica se aferro a ella con una mano y la otra se aferraba al pelinegro, pero ella sabía perfectamente que la rama también colapsaría, el peso de ella y el de el pelinegro era demasiado.

-Shun-lo sacudió con un poco de delicadeza tratando de despertarlo-Shun por favor raciona, aahh…-fue un pequeño grito que salió cuando se dio cuenta que la rama se había desprendido un poco-Shun despierta, Shun-lagrimas de frustración salían de los ojos de la chica, si el moreno no despertaba los dos caerían

-Shun perdóname-una lagrima callo al mismo tiempo que la rama se zafo de la montaña provocando que los dos jóvenes cayeran…..

ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO SUVIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO BUENO Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	4. nuevo sentimiento

HOLA DE NUEVO COMO ESTAN SE QUE LOS DEJE EN SUSPENSO PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA OTRA PARE

Capitulo 4 nuevo sentimiento

Suerte lo que paso después de esa caída solo se le podía llamar suerte porque por ella o el destino, una gran montaña de arena que se encontraba bajo de ellos que amortiguo su caída.

El susto más grande de su vida fue como lo llamaría ella, aun era increíble pensar lo que paso, la chica había caído arriba del moreno y lagrimas y mas lagrimas salían de ella manchando el pecho de él.

Ahora sabía que las lágrimas ya no eran de frustración sino más bien un conjunto de susto con alegría, aun con lagrimas en los ojos la chica se incorporo y empezó a zarandear al chico moviéndolo bruscamente del pecho y repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez.

-Shun, Shun, vamos Shun despierta

Ojos que empezaban a abrirse con dificultad captando rápidamente la borrosa silueta de una chica desconocida arriba de él y si no se equivocaba también una que otras lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, su voz algo dulce retumbaba en sus oídos rogando que despertara.

-maquerade- le dijo despacio

Por fin escucho respuesta aunque fue leve, era una respuesta que le saco una gran sonrisa.

-masquerade te escuchas muy raro cuando lloras

-y tú sigues siendo un idiota-se limpiaba una lagrima mientras sonreía de lado, para recostarse en esa amada y vendita montaña de arena que les salvo la vida.

Después de un rato Shun se incorporaba poco a poco hasta escapar de esa trampa mental que le jugaron gracias al sol.

-masquerade que fue lo que paso-le decía de espaldas en lo que se sacudía-como llegamos aquí

-caímos de un barranco y quedamos aquí

Diferente esa voz era totalmente diferente a la de masquerade, de masculina paro a ser femenina, con tal sorpresa voltio para confirmar su sospecha.

Madera oxidada y de lo vieja que estaba hasta rechinaba por cada paso que hacían tres jóvenes en ese hotel de muerte, estaba descuidado, sucio y parece que nadie estaba en ese lugar.

-hola ahí alguien-era la tercera vez que esa frase salía de la boca de un castaño

-Dan supéralo aquí no hay nadie-le rectificaba la peli azul

-no necesito que me hables con ese tono

-es de la única forma que entiendes

-bueno que ustedes dos no se cansan de pelear-intervino la chica subterra

-Julie no te metas en esto-le contesto de mala gana su amiga

-no ella tiene razón Runo ahí que hacer un intento de no pelear-le extendió la mano regalándole una de sus sinceras sonrisas

Eso era nuevo, pero esas sonrisas que hacia el castaño la sacaban de la realidad haciendo todo un mundo diferente y perfecto.

-de acuerdo-entrelazo su mano con la del chico cerrando ese trato

Los dos chicos se dejaron llevar por ese apretón de manos cruzando sus miradas por un gran tiempo, aunque no lo admitían a los dos les gustaba la mirada de su compañero que tenían enfrente y solo dios sabe que más les gustaba del uno al otro.

-chicos quieren algo de tomar-la chillona voz de Julie interrumpía ese momento único entre los dos jóvenes haciéndolos sonrojarse pues se dieron cuenta de ese largo tiempo que estuvieron agarrados de la mano

-encontraste algo Julie-le dijo la chica de dos coletas

-si Runo parece que este lugar no lleva mucho tiempo abandonado-saco un par de botellas de agua que se encontraban en un refrigerador en unos de los rincones de ese lugar

-un poco de agua nos caería bien-complemento el castaño haciendo que los tres jóvenes tomaran asiento en el lugar abandonado

La oportunidad por fin había llegado la verdadera cara de masquerede iba ser conocida por el moreno ahora si había llegado el momento que el tanto espero

-tú eres masquerade cierto

-se supone que esto no debería pasar, pero si soy yo-le dijo por fin mostrando su cara

Una chica de cabello naranja ojos marones tez blanca, era lo que estaba debajo de esa mascara una niña, eso era lo que tanto perseguía la policía, era solo una jovencita, por que esconder tal apariencia, sin duda esa mascara cambiaba totalmente a la chica, pero si de algo hay que estar seguro era que sin esa mascara la chica se veía tan frágil, tierna y débil.

-bueno deja de verme así me estas espantando-lo saco de sus pensamientos devolviéndolo a la realidad

-l…lo siento es que quien iba imaginar que, bueno que tu eres masquerade-se rascaba la cabeza confuso sobre la situación

-mira no lo hagas mas difícil no estoy acostumbrada de estar si mascara y mucho menos que un extraño conozca mi verdadera identidad

-bueno si te hace sentir mejor, te vez mucho mejor sin esa mugrosa mascara

Ante el comentario la chica no pudo evitar sonreír y sonrojarse al mismo tiempo

-bueno hay que seguir con la búsqueda-rompió ese silencio la misma chica retomando el paso

-masquerade antes de salir de excursión puedo hacerte una pregunta

-pero que sea rápida-le dijo con su semblante serio sin dejar de caminar

-puedo saber tu nombre verdadero?

-no es necesario para que quieres saberlo?-regreso la pregunta algo molesta

-por favor masquerade….

-dejemos la conversación para después quieres

-hay tu apariencia pudo cambiar pero siempre tienes ese carácter-el pelinegro se estaba quejando pero fue interrumpido gracias a un grito que salió de la garganta de la chica- que es lo que te pasa?´

-acabo de pisar algo-le dijo sobándose la parte intermedia del pie

-por que estas descalza?-contesto al notar que la chica no traía zapatos

-por tu culpa estoy descalza-le decía mientras cojeaba hasta que llego a una roca que uso como apoyo y después sentarse para retirarse su calceta y poder ver lo que se ocasiono

-valla si te hiciste una herida grande-le dijo un poco sorprendido al ver una cortada que decoraba media planta del pie de la chica

-es solo un rasguño, voy a estar bien

-segura-le dijo dudoso

-si

-bueno si tu lo dices

La chica se volvió aponer su calcetín y con dificultad conseguía pararse para tomar el tiempo perdido

-bien vámonos-el pelinegro ya no quiso discutir y con paso lento empezó el nuevo rumbo

La pelinaranja aun cojeando trataba de seguirle el paso al pelinegro, pero obviamente él iba más rápido, después de un tiempo de arto camino el moreno pudo notar que la chica no estaba al concuerde con él y voltio para ver que la chica caminaba lento y cojeaba con su pie derecho

-estas bien-le pregunto a un metro de distancia

-si no te preocupes por mi tu sigue-la chica bajo la mirada para ver que su calceta blanca se pintaba de rojo-hay por dios-susurro de susto al ver que la mancha roja crecía aun mas

-te recuerdo que tu eres el guía y yo no me puedo adelantar-le dijo el pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos

-hay voy solo espera un segundo-contesto simulando que no pasaba nada, para luego dar un paso, pero grave error el chico pudo ver su mueca de dolor y el pequeño grito que escapo de su delicada boca

-te duele verdad

-no te preocupes así puedo seguir

-a tu paso llegaremos demasiado tarde

-estoy bien solo dame un segundo

-tengo una mejor idea-amenazo para acercarse a ella y cargarla estilo recién casados

-que es lo que te pasa-reclamo la chica

-tu paso sería demasiado lento mejor te guste o no vamos a ir al mío

La chica ya no dijo nada por más que insistirá el no la bajaría aparte de que ya mucho tiempo perdido por su culpa

El tiempo seguía pasando y el pelinegro ya llevaba mas camino trascurrido, claro siguiendo las órdenes de la chica

Así pasaron el tiempo pero cada segundo que pasaba la pelinaranja sentía entumido su pie y sabía perfectamente que la herida ya debió de haberse infectado pero la pena y el hecho de tener la costumbre de no decir las cosas que le pasaban, para no preocupar a los demás la hacían quedarse callada.

Después de un largo recorrido el silencio se hacía presente ya se le hacía raro que la chica no se haya quejado, o movido o dicho otra dirección ahora que lo pensaba, desde su ultima orden no había dicho otra cosa.

Al ver a la chica pudo notar que sus ojos estaban cerrados, se veía tan inocente tan dulce tan tierna que Shun no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la así era tan diferente sin mascara, pero bueno. después de arto tiempo mirándola también vio que la quica estaba sudando, entonces era obvio que no dormía sino mas bien estaba a punto de desmayarse Shun la bajo con delicadeza poniéndola debajo de la sombra de un árbol

No sabía que la tenia así, por que la chica no respondía que era lo que le pasaba, su mente daba de vueltas hasta que ese recuerdo por fin llego, la chica se había lastimado el pie y al recordarlo dirigió su vista a la calceta de la chica y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la gran mancha de sangre

-_por que no me dijiste antes masquerede-_pensó en si el chico retirando la calceta, sorpresa se llevo al hacerlo ya que la herida estaba gravemente infectada

Eso lo explicaba todo, esa era la razón por la cual la chica estaba así, por que tuvo que descuidar su herida y no decir que le pasaba, ella empezó a temblar y el color pálido se hacía presente en su piel, el necesitaba agua rápido voltio a su derecha pero nada, voltio a su izquierda y en encontró un cactus

La oportunidad perfecta se acerco a la planta con espinas y consiguió lo que buscaba la suficiente para que el también tomara un poco y con la que sobro limpio perfectamente la herida de su compañera para después de su misma camisa arrancar un pedazo de tela lo suficientemente grande para cubrir esa herida.

Después de un rato su pequeña intervención médica de pelinegro lograba hacer efecto, la chica empezó a calmarse y dejo de temblar…pero el mismo cuerpo de la chica inicio a reclamar liquido entre pequeños gemidos y susurros la palabra agua salía de su boca.

Una llamada de alerta era lo que significaba para el pelinegro necesitaba la ayuda del agua una vez más, pero no había ríos u otro cactus y la luz del día se estaba acabando tenia que conseguir agua rápido.

-resiste masquerade ahora vuelvo-salió en búsqueda de esa medicina natural dejando a la chica debajo de ese mismo árbol

El ruido de una discusión entre Runo y Julie lo desespero haciéndolo salir de ese hotel tenía que despejarse un rato así que decidió tomar aire fresco claro tomando en cuenta que no se podía separar demasiado para no perderse al igual que su amigo.

-me pregunto qué estarás haciendo Shun-el castaño recorría ese pequeño desierto con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando el cielo

El castaño hundido en sus pensamiento no fijado por el rumbo que tomaba llego hasta cerca de un árbol

Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse que lo que estaba viendo no era una mala juagada de su mente retorcida.

Pues nada más y nada menos veía una chica de cabello naranja bajo un árbol se acerco rápidamente a ella a ver si necesitaba ayuda y al llegar no necesito ni preguntar ya que ella la necesitaba.

Ya con agua en mano corría hasta donde había dejado a la chica tenía que darse prisa, la chica se estaba deshidratando desde la mañana y eso le estaba haciendo daño.

Preocupado llego al cierto lugar, pero más preocupado se puso cuando no la encontró ya no estaba, la chica había desaparecido

-masquerade donde estas?-tiro el agua de la impresión de no encontrarla

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS Y PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO BUENO SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	5. no entiendo que me pasa

BUENO SIN HACERLOS ESPERAR MÁS EMPEZAMOS

Capitulo 5 no entiendo que me pasa

La primera impresión fue impactante, la veían de nuevo después de tanto tiempo, desde que se había ido ahora regresa en brazos de Dan inconsciente y con una herida en el pie tal vez no regresaba bien pero seguía viva y eso era lo que importaba. A hora no se separarían de ella pase lo que pase.

-Dan donde la encontraste-le dijo la peli azul

-estaba debajo de un árbol y como la vi así supuse que necesitaba ayuda

-ahí Dan no te imaginas cuanto hemos esperado este momento, por cuanto tiempo soñábamos con volverla a ver-la voz temblorosa y las primeras lagrimas de la chica, junto con uno que otro sollozo que ella producía representaba el afecto y cariño que le tenía a esa niña

-Runo por favor no llores- a Dan no le gustaba ver a la chica así se sentía tonto más de lo normal, pero no mejor cura para la tristeza que un abrazo de un buen amigo

La abrazaba, controlando su llanto aunque no sabía del todo que significaba esa chica para ella, para tenerla así debía de ser algo importante.

Bueno al poco tiempo ya no tenía que lidiar con una chica llorando sino más bien con dos, Julie le había hecho compañía a Runo cuando se entero que Alice estaba ahí.

A hora solo era cuestión de encontrar a Shun, pero él estaba muy ocupado buscando a una personita.

-donde te metiste masquerade, se supone que no puedes caminar, entonces donde estas-el pelinegro maldecía la hora en que la dejo sola, en el que decidió irse, ahora pagaba las consecuencias

Cada vez empeoraba mas, primero fue su novia después sus amigos y ahora ella, pero qué diablos era lo que estaba pasando, porque.

Caminaba con la mirada baja aun sin un rombo fijo, lo único que quería era encontrar a unos de los faltantes a quien sea, solo quería ver una cara conocida de nuevo.

En una oficina algo ordenada pero extravagante dos chicos se encontraban con una plática pendiente.

-lo mismo digo spectra hace ya mucho tiempo que no te aparecías-comento una chica oji verde

-bueno eh estado viajando

-y se puede saber ¿por qué?-pregunto incrédula

-negocios claro-le contesto dando un pequeño roce a la barbilla de la chica-bueno linda para que nos querías

-bueno te llame para algo importante

-espero y así sea, habla ya-le dijo en un semblante serio

-bueno spectra tengo un plan y necesito que tú me ayudes

-ah un plan, y yo que ganaría a cambio

-bueno eso depende de que tan bueno eres ayudando….-le dijo seductoramente acercándose a el

-oh soy muy bueno-le contesto sabiendo las intenciones de la chica

-apuesto en que no es la única cosa en la que eres bueno-fue lo que dijo ella para luego darle un gran beso al rubio que el acepto encantado

El beso fue profundizándose cada vez más y fue cuando las caricias fueron apareciendo entre ambos. Sus actos se hacían cada vez más salvajes y apasionados, por cada beso un suspiro más grande salía de la boca de los dos, perdían poco a poco la cordura.

Spectra llevo a la chica hasta la puerta y ella con delicadeza le puso el seguro dejando en claro que no querían que nadie los molestara en ese momento.

Las prendas de ambos jóvenes empezaron a estorbar y un salvaje beso la peli azul le quitaba casi con desesperación ese molesto abrigo rojo y la playera que este traía puesta, mientras el despojaba a la chica de cada una de sus prendas, la desesperación lo invadía y sus manos recorrían cada parte de ella.

El se estaba excitando en cada beso y caricia que se daban y ella estaba totalmente fuera de control, nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de experimentar esas experiencias con Shun, así que si él no se las daba por qué no buscar en alguien más.

Los dos chicos ya no tenían nada que los detuviera o los interrumpiera, la ropa ya no se hacía presentes en sus cuerpos así que todo iba mejorando aun más.

Teniendo un mejor contacto con su piel el uno con el otro empezaban a "trabajar" y gemidos y suspiros se escuchaba en toda pero toda la habitación.

Tanto fue que en el escritorio donde era el lugar actual de los papeles y uno que otro adorno junto con las plumas pararon directamente al suelo ya que su lugar fue aquerido por algo más importante.

Las embestidas de, el sacaban lo peor de Fabia y ella no paraba de robarle beso tras beso mientras mantenía entrelazadas sus piernas en la cintura de este.

Los dos habían acabado "cansados" y sudados después de lo que acababan de hacer sus ojos llenos de lujuria se miraron por última vez mientras seguían usando el escritorio como cama, hasta que unos de ellos rompió ese misterioso silencio.

-bueno en que quieres que te ayude Fabia….-le pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa

Sino encontraban a Shun pronto tendrán que esperar otro día mas sin nada de acción, además conociendo a Shun no los esperaría a ellos el se iría solo en busca en Fabia, sería demasiado raro que lo encontraran todavía por esos rumbos, pero lo raro nunca es imposible

Lo tenía a solo metros parecía triste o decaído pero no le importo ya que corrió hasta donde estaba su amigo mientras le gritaba su nombre.

-Shun oye Shun-ya su atención con tan escandalosos gritos de alegría

-Dan, donde se habían metido-le dijo reconociendo esa voz que lo a perturbaba en ocasiones

-buscándote, no te imaginas lo que hemos pasado por tu culpa-le reclamaba pero el moreno parecía no estar del todo conectado-hasta encontramos a una vieja a miga de las chicas

-una vieja amiga-repitió intrigado

-si estaba debajo de un árbol y….-fue cruelmente interrumpido

-como era esa chica

-bueno es de ojos marrones cabellos anaranjados de piel blanca y….

Eso basto para el pelinegro ya que después de eso le grito entusiasmado y le exigió a Dan una respuesta y que lo llevara hasta donde supuestamente estaba la chica y si todo iba bien con suerte estaban hablando de la misma.

-tú te la llevaste-eso sonó a reproche

-bueno es que necesitaba ayuda…

-adonde te la llevaste!

-está en un hotel no muy lejos de aquí…-ninguna cosa que decía Dan pudo terminar gracias al moreno

-y que esperas para irnos hacia ese hotel-fue una orden que asusto al castaño

Así Dan un poco desconcertado era el guía para llegar a ese hotel que tanto quería llegar Shun que hasta parecía emocionado.

-oye Shun y se puede saber por qué estas ten emocionado-dijo el castaño obteniendo una reacción indiferente por parte del moreno

-quien dijo que estoy emocionado-le dijo en su tono serio

-a pues me lo dijo tu actitud de hace un rato y no fue lo único que me dijo

-ah y se puede saber que más te dijo

-que estabas preocupado por esa niña

El moreno solo desvió la mirada, fue descubierto la "pequeña" decencia de preocupación que tenía en los ojos fue vista por su amigo.

-bien si estaba algo preocupado pero…

-pero que….-le decía interesado y algo divertido el castaño

-mejor hay que cambiar de tema quieres

El castaño iba a protestar pero llego el momento en que todos estaban esperando. De un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba frente a ese hotel, ambos jóvenes no tardaron en abrir y darse paso a ese viejo hotel.

-hola amigas miren quien llego-anuncio su llegada algo exagerado en su tono de voz mientras señalaba con ambas manos al pelinegro

-Dan podrías por favor bajar tu tono de voz la chica sigue dormida-era regañado como siempre por Runo

-perdón, pero mira a quien encontré-le decía un poco más bajo

-Shun que bueno que estas bien-fue un pequeño saludo por parte de la peliazul ya que en ese momento parecía más preocupada por la peli naranja

-Runo, será que puedo ver a la chica-pregunto algo apenado el moreno

-sí pero porque…

-gracias Runo donde esta-quiso cambiar de tema antes de que empezara el interrogatorio

-en la primera habitación de este pasillo-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que el moreno tomara dirección

-_la primera habitación de este pasillo-_se repetía una y otra vez mientras llegaba a la primera puerta que encontró y con mucho cuidado empezó a abrirla lentamente y la imagen que vio no le gusto nada

Una cama totalmente desarreglada sin nadie dentro esa señal no le gustaba para nada así que sin perder por completo el control busco en el baño de la habitación pero eso lo hizo desesperarse más.

-MALDITA SEA-grito por no haberla encontrado, sus manos fueron directamente a sus cabellos

-que es lo que pasa Shun-pregunto la peliazul a llegar al lugar gracias a ese grito- y Alice-dijo ya cuando se dio cuenta de que ella faltaba

El moreno salió por donde entro enojadísimo tenía que ser broma a dónde diablos podría haberse ido se supone que no puede caminar.

-Por que? el grito Shun-le dijo el castaño

-Alice no está-obtuvo la respuesta por parte de la peli azul

-como que no está-regreso la pregunta

-pues hace un rato la dejamos en la habitación dormida y ahora no está-concluyo la peli azul

-Pero nada más deja que la encuentre-amenazaba el moreno con voz firme mientras salía de ese hotel

-Shun adonde crees que vas, ni creas que te voy a dejar que la busque solo-advertía la chica de dos coletas pero fue en vano

Salió totalmente serio y enojado solo esperaría a encontrarla y la aria pagar por todo lo que paso el por cada minuto no más bien dicho segundo en la que la estuvo buscando, nunca antes lo había sacado tanto de sus casillas, claro aparte de Dan pero ella había hecho un nuevo récor.

Caminaba por el rocoso lugar y para acabarla de amolar las gotas de la lluvia se hacían presentes.

_-era lo único que me faltaba que empezara a llover pero esto no se va a quedar así masquerade_-los pensamientos del moreno no paraban de maldecir el nombre de la chica "perdida"

De repente un ruido interrumpió esos pensamientos voltio para saber que los había provocado y la silueta de una chica se hizo presente en sus ojos.

-ahí estas-susurro el chico la había encontrado ahora si no se la iba a acabar-masquerade!-le grito llamando su atención

-Shun-pronuncio dudosa pues las gotas no la hacían ver del todo

-masquerade donde diablos te habías metido-le dijo ya cuando estaba donde estaba ella

-estaba buscándote

-buscándome, tienes idea de lo que yo eh pasando haciendo lo mismo

-lo siento no volverá a suceder, le dijo en un sollozo para después estallar en llanto y fuertemente abrazar al chico

-bueno tampoco es algo para que te pongas a llorar-contesto confundido sobre el acto de la chica

-pero no lloro por eso

-entonces por qué es

-las vi de nuevo…

-a que te refieres

-a mis viejas amigas…

-estás hablando de Runo Y Julie-la chica solo asintió

-no te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí al verlas de nuevo

-y entonces por qué escapaste

-porque no me podía quedar

-no le veo sentido masquerade si son tus amigas por que? no te quedaste

-y que querías que les digiera, que me gano la vida robando-le decía separándose de ese abrazo-que soy una ladrona, que me paso todo el día huyendo de la policía y si no es de ellos es de los vexos –dijo por ultimo dejando sorprendido al pelinegro

-pero son tus amigas

-no es tan fácil Shun-controlaba sus lagrimas pasando sus dedos por su rostro-les e, hecho mucho daño y ellas no se lo merecen

-pero si son amigas tienen que entenderte

-pero con todo el daño que les he hecho

-tienen que perdonarte-aun que a el no le gustaba ese tipo de situaciones era muy bueno aconsejando y tranquilizando por lo menos eso fue para la pelinaranja

-pero ahora perdimos un día de búsqueda por mi culpa

-deja de culparte por todo sabes que necesitas

-que necesito-contesto con la mirada baja

-primero que nada un lugar seco-la cargo de nuevo por que ella aun no podía caminar muy bien y la llevo hasta el hotel esperando las expresiones de los demás.

Llegaron pero no había nadie, los tres chicos no estaban debieron de haber salido a la búsqueda de Alice al igual que Shun.

-bueno tendremos que esperar a que ellos lleguen y cuando pase tendrás que dar un explicación jovencita-le advertía a la oji marrón

-para eso me trajiste para regañarme-contestaba indiferente

-no te traje para que te tranquilizaras

-y cómo quieres que eso pase

-oh tengo la solución perfecta-anuncio para dirigirse a la vieja radio que aun serbia y la prendió sintonizando una estación perfecta

Una canción algo romántica relajante, de esas que se bailan lento en pocas palabras una balada pero en ingles pasaba por esa estación

-vamos a bailar-demando el pelinegro estirándole la mano a la chica

-estas bromeando verdad, no puedo caminar mucho menos bailar además ni siquiera sé como

-es una canción lenta no necesitas moverte demasiado a demás se que te relajara y yo te puedo ayudar a bailar-le afirmaba con una gran seguridad

La chica dibujo media sonrisa a pesar de lo serio y malhumorado que podía llegar a ser el moreno tenía su lado dulce y tierno, así que se paro como pudo y tomo la mano del joven

Shun la ayudo y con delicadeza el baile dio comienzo esa canción en ingles iba con ese lindo momento, la mano izquierda de ambos jóvenes se agarraban como una sola mientras la cabeza de la chica se recargaba en el hombro derecho del él al igual que su otra delicada mano

Sus pies se alzaban una y otra vez rozando el suelo, manteniendo el paso de una canción simple al igual que seguían el tranquilo ritmo, solo dejándose llevar por la melodía.

Hasta que esa canción llego a su fin y los chicos regresaron en sí y Alice levanto su cara para encontrarse con los ojos color caramelo que la veían directamente a los de ella provocando que se perdiera en ellos y que el pelinegro inconscientemente acercara sus labios a los de ella, cortando su distancia cada vez mas logrando así un beso profundo y tierno

BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL DIA DE HOY Y PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO Y SI TIEMEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	6. esto empeora

Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado y que de igual manera les guste este les dire que la canción que me inspiro para su pequeño baile fue la de "need you now" de "lady antebellum" bueno empezamos

Capitulo 6 Esto empeora

Dos cuerpos que se terminaban de vestir continuaban con la misma plática que tuvieron que cortar por unos cuantos minutos para después seguirla.

-entonces ese es tu plan-decía un rubio acabando de ponerse su exagerado abrigo

-sí y que dices….me ayudaras-le contesto ya vestida

-si por qué no….además hace mucho tiempo que no tengo nada de acción…siempre y cuando cumplas con el trato

-si eso es lo que te preocupa te puedo dar un adelanto-le dijo con ese tono que spectra conocía perfectamente

-no ya es suficiente por hoy-contesto serio

-Bueno es hora de salir de aquí antes de que sospechen

Fue lo último que se escucho en esa habitación. El lugar que había acote sido tales escenas entre esos dos jóvenes.

Culpabilidad, confusión, felicidad todo en un solo momento incomodo y toda la culpa la tenía ese beso, ese beso que ni siquiera sabían por que había surgido, porque lo habían hecho, el por qué sucedió los estaba matando, pero por una parte alegría era lo que estaba presente.

Pero en esos casos era definida como "alegría traicionera" y los chicos sabían perfectamente que era un sentimiento en el que no debían confiar.

-perdón no quise que esto….-trataba de disculparse la chica pelinaranja

-no, fue mi culpa ni siquiera sé porque lo hice-se justificaba mirando a otra parte el pelinegro

-sabes creo que mejor me voy-anunciaba la chica para dar media vuelta pero antes de que siguiera caminando pudo sentir como una mano la detenía por detrás

-no espera-le dijo el moreno manteniendo el agarre de sus manos

-Shun…-quería protestar pero el ruido de la puerta anunciaba la llegada de tres jóvenes mojados y cansados después de una pequeña búsqueda en vano lo cual provoco que el chico soltara el agarre haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Alice!-el grito de alegría de una de las chicas al ver que su amiga estaba bien

La joven Runo junto con su amiga Julie corrieron ya con lagrimas en los ojos a ser contacto con su amiga rodeándola con sus brazos a lo que le llamaban "abrazo".

La llegada de sus amigas hicieron a un lado lo que hace un rato había pasado con el pelinegro tenerlas cerca le traía tantos recuerdos unos bueno y otros malos, pero en fin en cuentas los momentos en que compartían juntas.

-Runo, Julie-decía melancólica-yo se que el daño que les hice….

-Shuusss, caya no quiero saber nada-le decía la peliazul negando con la cabeza aun si romper el abrazo

-pero quiero quedar en claro que….

-no Alice de verdad no quiero saber nada-suplicaba por no escuchar esa historia otra vez

-Runo tiene razón no es momento para eso-apoyaba la chica de cabellos plateados

Al saber la situación no protesto más además de que la situación que paso con el pelinegro no se había borrado de su mente, no por completo.

La chica oji marrón abrazo a sus amigas mientras los chicos veían felices o por lo menos uno de ellos.

-hay no es lindo el cariño y el aprecio que le tienes a una persona-comentaba el castaño mientras se recargaba en el hombro del joven ventus

-si-contesto apenas sin prestar mucha atención

-si así es entre tres amigas que será de ti cuando encontremos a Fabia-mal comentario por parte del castaño

-Fabia-repitió para alejarse y buscar un lugar donde podía estar solo

-y ahora a este que mosca le pico-dijo al ver la reacción de su amigo-bueno como sea

El tiempo paso y las chicas buscaron otro tema de que hablar mientras recorrían el lugar para ver si encontraba algo de cenar.

Las voces de tres chicas y un chuico apenas podían ser apreciados a los oídos del pelinegro que estaba dentro de una de las habitaciones prestándole más atención a sus pensamientos que a lo que presenciaba haya fura.

_-esto está mal Shun_,_ se supone que tu amas a Fabia-_se repetía una y otra vez-_entonces ¿por qué? besaste a masquerade, tal vez por el simple hecho de que te gusta, no eso no puede ser posible_.

Shun mantenía una discusión con el mismo no se podía der el lujo de que su conciencia le dejara en claro de que sentía algo por la pelinaranja. No si era novio de Fabia era por la simple razón que sentía algo por ella pero ese sentimiento si llegaba a ser amor.

La voz perturbadora se hacía presente rompiendo el silencio que reinaba en la habitación del moreno, dando a entender que el dueño de esa voz entraba con su típica forma escandalosa.

-Shun que es lo que te pasa

-te puedes explicar-contesto indiferente

-se que algo te pasa y tu no me quieres contar-le decía serio

-no te cuento porque no me pasa nada-contestaba frio

-está bien tampoco es para que te pongas así, pero tu conciencia no te va a dejar en paz

Este comentario ayudo a que Shun pensara las cosas dos veces si podía confiar en alguien o por lo menos confesarse era en Dan, en el fondo si era su mejor amigo tenía que ser por algo. Aparte de que sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

-pero prométeme que no aras un escándalo cuando lo sepas

-de acuerdo-dijo para tomar asiento al lado del moreno

-bese a masquerade-soltó en seco cerrando los ojos esperando a que su amigo reaccionara

Al no escuchar nada por parte del castaño abría lentamente los ojos para darse una gran sorpresa..

-¿quien es masquerade?-pregunto inocentemente

Después de unos segundos el cerebro de Dan empezó a trabajar por sí solo y al juzgar por la cara que hizo parece que supo lo que sucedía.

-BESASTE A….-fue lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que una de las manos del moreno interviniera la salida de mas palabras

-si Dan, vamos grítalo-lo regañaba con sarcasmo manteniendo el agarre que tapaba la boca del castaño

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpaba un poco más bajo en su tono de voz-pero que, como fue

-fue algo…bueno fue, cuál de las dos veces

-FUERON DOS VECES QUE…-nuevamente una mano del pelinegro fue el candado de esa escandalosa boca

-Dan podrías dejar de hacer tanto escándalo-le decía soltándolo del agarre para después darle un golpe en la cabeza que ya se tenía merecido

-hay perdón no volverá a suceder-le decía mientras se sobaba esa cabeza hueca que muy pocas veces le daba uso

-no volverá a suceder-arremedaba el pelinegro ya algo arto de la situación

-está bien Shun lo siento pero cuéntame como que dos veces –dijo ya un poco más calmado

El moreno empezó a narrar sus anécdotas todo lo que había sucedido se lo contaba al castaño claro saltándose uno que otros detalles como "a verla espiado en el rio" o casas así pero en el comedor las chicas tenían una plática más tranquila.

-bueno Alice esto de viajar de en un lugar a otro debe de ser divertido-comenzaba con la plática con una gran sonrisa su amida peliplata

-bueno en realidad si lo hago no es exactamente por gusto-contesto de igual manera con una sonrisa-_sino mas bien por necesidad-_fue lo que pensó

-y debes de conocer a muchas personas

-si sobre todo no te imaginas cuantos amigos eh hecho-le decía con un tono de sarcasmo ya que en ese momento en su mente llego el equipo que empieza con la letra "v" y tal vez acabe en "x"

-bueno como digas-le decía desinteresada la joven peliazul

-me disculpan tengo que ir al baño-anunciaba la pelinaranja para pararse de donde estaba sentada e ir directo al lugar pronunciado

Caminaba hasta llegar a dos puertas antes de la del baño, pero la conversación de dos chicos la detuvo en seco al escuchar su nombre

-Shun se que no es fácil por lo que estas pasando, pero estas seguro que amas a Fabia-le pregunto el castaño

-si Dan…solo que estoy confundido eso es todo

-confundido o no tus acciones te van a llevar lejos, digo si tanto amas a Fabia porque besaste dos veces a Alice

-pues solo por un impuso pero estoy seguro de que amo a Fabia

Ya no quiso, no más bien ya no podía seguir escuchando esa conversación en cuanto escucho eso último, por parte del pelinegro. Dentro de ella era como si se hubiera roto algo no sabía porque pero sin pensarlo se llevo sus dos manos a su pecho para después dar media vuelta y alejarse de ese lugar.

Se sentía frágil, débil que iba a caer en cualquier momento, sentía que algo le quemaba por dentro pero no sabía por qué.

Salió corriendo lo mejor que pudo esa herida en el pie no la dejaba hacer del todo pero no le importaba lo único que quería era estar lejos de esa conversación. Que por cierto aun quedaba pendiente.

-yo no creo que estés seguro de que amas a Fabia-continuaba el castaño

-por que lo dices Dan

-por el simple hecho de que te conozco tal vez puedas sentir atracción física hacia ella pero eso es todo

-Dan tu sabes que si yo tengo novia no es solo porque me gusta, es porque en verdad siento algo por ella

-si lose pero hace mucho desde que empezó tu relación con Fabia y ese "sentimiento" debió de haberse acabado es mas estoy seguro de que ni siquiera existió

-Dan estas equivocado-trataba de negarse lo más que podía

-no Shun, no lo estoy es mas creo que solo dices que amas a Fabia por costumbre-le decía con seriedad en su voz-solo ve la situación y tú mismo te darás cuenta de lo tuyo con Fabia acabo desde hace mucho tiempo

El castaño se fue dejando Shun con ese pensamiento algo molesto pero en fin en cuentas pensativo a pesar de que Dan podría ser un mediocre en ocasiones hacia comentarios que daban en el blanco

El pelinegro se acomodo en la cama y después de más pensamiento, prendió los motores para dirigirse al país de los sueños.

Ahora la luna ocupaba el lugar del sol y las estrellas el de las nubes de nuevo era de noche y los chicos decidieron quedarse en hotel esa noche, mañana tenían que partir pues todo parecía cambiar desde ese momento. Nada sería igual

De noche o no una jovencita de ojos marrones estaba fuera de ese hotel al parecer espero a que todos quedaran dormidos para salir a tomar aire, necesitaba un lugar más tranquilo, para despejar su mente y que mejor que un baño de luz de luna en la tranquilidad de la noche

Lo recordaba aun estaba en su mente esas palabras que había dicho el pelinegro las recordaba perfectamente "_pues solo por un impulso pero estoy seguro de que amo a Fabia-_esas palabras fueron las causantes de que ahora se sintiera mal se sintiera así.

Ya se había alejado algo de ese hotel desde que empezó su camino sin rumbo, pero aun así no tenia destino a donde llegar solo caminaba por caminar mirando hacia el suelo, pensando en que si salió no fue solo para tomar aire.

-quien está ahí-un ruido inesperado apago esos pensamiento que estaban en la mente de la chica haciéndola pausar su recorrido

Ese ruido parecía ser provocado por pisadas, alguien se acercaba cada vez más a Alice y de igual manera el pánico se hacía presente

Estaba dispuesta a atacar si era necesario solo que no esperaba encontrarse con una persona totalmente inesperada

Una chica de cabellos azules, ojos verdes y de piel blanca que "parecía" tener problemas en mantenerse en pie ya que se tambaleaba de un lado al otro con cada paso que daba aparte de que venía en malas condiciones.

Su ropa estaba sucia y cruelmente rasgada y pareciera que se desmayaría y también se podía ver cansada.

-necesito ayuda- le mencionaba a la pelinaranja casi agonizando y antes de que cayera al piso en un movimiento rápido Alice lo impidió.

-está bien señorita-pregunto mientras la mantenía en brazos

-Fabia mi nombre es Fabia-fue lo último que se escucho antes de que quedara inconsciente en los brazos de Alice

BUENO ASTA AQUÍ Y ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y SI TIENE INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS…..


	7. solo un beso

HOLA DE NUEVO Y PERDON POR LA TARDAZA PERO NO TENIA MUCHA INSPIRACION BUENO SIN QUITARLES MAS EL TIERMPO EMPEZAMOS

Capitulo 7 Solo un Beso

En medio de la oscuridad casi nada tenía sentido la lluvia empezó ah hacerse presente empeorando aun más el asunto, la nueva chica había estado inconsciente desde su aparición y lo único en lo que pudo pensar Alice era en llevarla con los demás, si la chica necesitaba ayuda, tenía que ser atendida cuanto antes.

La cargo de forma de que la peliazul quedara arriba de sus hombros y comenzó su caminata, aun con el pie algo adolorido, caminaba despacio y en algunas ocasiones estuvo a punto de caerse.

Después de un cansado recorrido llego, pero para su suerte la puerta de enfrente estaba cerrada, así que no tuvo de otra más que entrar por una de las ventanas, eran lo suficientemente grandes para que entrara con todo y chica en hombros.

Una vez dentro, recostó a la chica en uno de los viejos sillones del lugar, se abrazo a sí misma para controlar el frio que tenía y decidió sentarse para poder aclarar su mente y darse un respiro.

-tú debes de ser la chica a la que vinieron a buscar estoy casi completamente segura-decía en pequeños mormullos-si es así creo que el trato se acabo….parece que la aventura termino-dijo en un suspiro desanimado

Agarro el trapo más limpio que encontró y inicio a secarse el pelo trato de poner en seco toda su ropa y poner el mejor orden que podía…. Ya no tenía más que hacer ahí, su labor ahí había terminado y para que causar más molestias a sus amigas, era el momento exacto para salir del lugar, tenía que aprovechar ahora que estaban dormidos.

Se acerco a la misma ventana por la que había entrado, ese sería el mismo lugar por el que saldría tenía que apresurarse a salir, antes de que uno de sus amigos despertara.

Pero en cuanto saco un pie por esa ventana, la voz que menos esperaba la detuvo.

-te vas sin decir adiós, ni esperar un agradecimiento

-bueno pues adiós y de nada

-masqurade por favor no te vallas

-Shun el trato termino aquí y con los problemas que tengo, no es para quedarme con mis amigas

-pero sabes lo que dirán cuando no te vean mañana, piensa en ellas también

-pienso en ellas todo el tiempo es por eso que no pienso quedarme

-masquerade recapacita, no las vez en mucho tiempo y cuando las vez de nuevo te vas a ir así como si nada

-Shun no les quiero hacer daño eso es todo

-está bien pero aquí hay personas que te extrañaran, tus amigas sobre todo, Dan ya se acostumbro a tu presencia, yo….

Esa palabra por que tuvo que decirla eso si que la dejo pensativa, nunca se imagino que Shun diría algo como eso.

-se que ya encontraste a Fabia y te lo agradezco…..pero si tú te vas creo que me sentiré exactamente igual o hasta peor que cuando Fabia no estaba…en pocas palabras me sentiré vacio

El chico empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba la pelinaranja y cuando menos lo pensó ya estaba frente a ella

-masquerade te juro que lo eh e intentado pero por más que me niegue a reconocer que no siento nada por ti es inútil, debo de admitir que tengo miedo-se confesó como si fuera algo de lo más normal del mundo

-miedo de que puedes tener miedo explícate-le contesto con un tono serio

-miedo…..miedo a lo que acabo de de decirte, miedo a que de verdad me este enamorando de ti….miedo a que si nadie viene en este momento a interrumpirnos, pueda cometer una locura-dijo con un tono poco seductor que estremeció a la chica

-Shun…-le dijo en un susurro pero el chico la interrumpió

-masquerade, tenerte cerca es demasiado tentador y un día no podre controlarme

-Shun-dijo la chica un poco asustada

-masquerade yo se que estas sintiendo exactamente lo mismo por mí que yo por ti-le dijo acercándose a un mas a ella

No lo podía tener tan cerca, sus hormonas no lo aguantarían tanto y en un momento de desesperación podía cometer algo de lo que después se pudiera arrepentir, lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener lejos cualquier contacto con la piel del moreno.

-Shun por favor detente quieres, mejor vete a dormir-le ordeno con la voz temblorosa, retrocediendo para alejarse de él y caminar a su habitación

Huyo lo mas que pudo y entro a la primera habitación que encontró….para después tratar de cerrar la puerta….pero parecía que alguien intervino en esa acción ya que un pie travieso detuvo el impacto de la puerta

-masquerade esto lo tenemos que hablar, no quiero pasar más tiempo con esta tortura-el pie del pelinegro no dejo que esa puerta hiciera su trabajo

La chica abrió la puerta para después tomar una distancia estable entre ellos dos, no podía ni estar a centímetros de él.

-tengo razón verdad –empezó el pelinegro

-a que te refieres-le contesto desviando la mirada

-a que estas sintiendo lo mismo que yo en estos momentos, puedo verlo en tu mirada

Alice regreso la mirada y pudo notar que la distancia entre ellos dos se había acortado de nuevo y otra vez lo tenía a solo centímetros.

-o me equivoco-le dijo con una voz ronca algo provocativa

-Shun por favor no me hagas contestarte-alcanzo a pronunciar con los ojos cerrados

-vamos masquerade di lo que tengas que decir-la retaba mientras ponía sus manos acorralándola entre él y la pared.

-S…Shun yo n…no estoy sintiendo lo mismo por ti-le dijo con dificultad manteniendo sus ojos cerrados

El pelinegro hizo una pequeña sonrisa de lado ante la respuesta de la chica, sabía perfectamente que la tenía a su merced, y que su respuesta fue un intento fallido de hacerlo alegarse. Si se lo proponía podía hacer con ella lo que él quisiera…. y no dejaría pasar la oportunidad.

-masquerade abre los ojos y vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste

La chica lo intentaba pero no podía, tener tan cerca al pelinegro la hacía perder los estribos y obedecía cada cosa que él le pedía. Así que abrió lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con los ámbares del moreno, esos dos ojos dorados que la volvían loca.

-vamos repite lo que dijiste hace un momento-insistía con aire de superioridad

-yo no siento lo mismo por ti-le dijo en seco pareciera que quería acabar con eso rápido

-bien si es así, solo te pediré una sola cosa

- pero que sea rápido

-solo… quiero un beso…

-debes de estar bromeando verdad….

-no, solo dame lo que te pido

-Shun estás loco

-sí pero loco por un beso, es lo único que te pido

-por favor no me hagas hacer esto

-te juro que te dejo en paz después de que me des lo que te pido-le dijo en un tono seductor cortando aun mas su distancia hacia ella

La chica sin pensarlo termino por cortar esa distancia teniendo contacto con los labios del pelinegro y creando un beso demasiado profundo y con una pisca de pación.

El chico que aun no dejaba su trabajo de acorralar a la chica hundía un mas sus labios en los de ella, tratando de hacer que ese beso dure un gran tiempo. Bueno si solo sería un beso porque no hacerlo a su manera.

En un movimiento no planeado ese beso se convirtió en pequeños besitos que marcaban territorio bajando por el cuello de la chica.

-S..Shun detente…por favor-una súplica en vano que apenas pudo salir de la boca de la ella en medio de suspiros

Trato de soportar lo más que pudo pero fue inútil, de un momento a otro Shun ya la tenía debajo de él encima de la cama.

Carisias, suspiros, gemidos todo se estaba haciendo presente nuevas sensaciones que ambos estaban experimentando.

Pidió clemencia pero ya no le importo que él la besara, no le importo que la tocara, que marcara todo su cuerpo con sus besos y caricias, no le importo el momento en el que se deshizo de su última prenda.

No le importo cuando las envestidas se hicieron presentes, en cuanto empezó todo lo demás había desaparecido y en cada envestida un gemido más grande, por más que trato de controlarse, Shun la hacía sentir una pasión inigualable.

El venia y va de él estaba a punto de llegar al límite, las uñas de ella se enterraban con gran intensidad en la dura espalda del chico, eso junto con los gemidos de la chica excitaban aun mas al pelinegro.

La velocidad de las envestidas aumentaba transformándose en más salvajes, y el nombre "Shun" salía de forma de gemidos por la boca de la chica, al igual que los suspiros de él.

Estaba a punto de soltar el grito más grande de placer que sus oídos hayan escuchado pero un beso del moreno se lo impidió, ahogando ese gemido en un profundo y lujurioso beso.

El cuerpo de los dos terminaron agotados al terminar el se quedo arriba de la chica y a regaña dientes salió de ella para después tomar posición a su lado y con un dulce abrazo, acorrucarla entre su pecho, ambos jóvenes terminaron dormidos.

Quién diría que todo eso solo era un beso….

Tenía que darse prisa antes de que amaneciera o por lo menos antes de que el pelinegro despertara, que estúpida fue en qué momento se le ocurrió dejarse llevar por el pelinegro, fue la peor estupidez que pudo haber cometido.

En qué cabeza cabe que te puedes meter con un hombre que esta "comprometido", nunca debió dejar que eso pasara, ni mucho menos a solo dos habitaciones de donde se encontraba la "novia".

Se sentía totalmente culpable y ese sentimiento lo único que la orillo a hacer fue agarrar su ropa y salir de ahí lo antes posible, no se quedaría en ese lugar más tiempo y mucho menos con lo que acababa de hacer.

Para ella era como un martirio no se daría el lujo de quedar como la "otra" o como ella lo llamaba la destroza relaciones ni mucho menos quería dar explicaciones al día siguiente.

Así que regreso a la ventana donde esta vez nadie la iba a poder detener o interponerse en su escape, aun con la lluvia presente la cual sería su única acompañante en esa fría situación….

-Alice….

Fue lo que pronuncio una chica de cabellos azules que al parecer despertó de una horrible pesadilla, se incorporo en la cama llevo una de sus manos a su frente y se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba sudando.

Tenía un mal presentimiento algo dentro de ella le decía que no fue solo una pesadilla fue más bien como una visión. Pues cierto sueño mostraba la imagen de una pelinaranja saliendo por una de las ventanas del hotel.

Al dejarse llevar por ese instinto se paró de su cama y empezó a buscar en todas las habitaciones del lugar, pero al parecer su pesadilla tuvo razón la chica pelinaranja ya no estaba, se había ido.

-no, no Alice no otra vez no-de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas y sus manos comenzaron a temblar, caminaba con la mirada baja dejando un camino de lagrimas llegando hasta un sillón viejo y si su vista no la engañaba ahí había alguien durmiendo.

Se podía ver la figura de una persona durmiendo de bajo de una gran colcha, fue entonces cuando se seco las lágrimas que dejo tirar de sus ojos y enmarco una gran sonrisa teniendo la esperanza de que la persona que este durmiendo ahí fuera su gran amiga.

Corrió y corrió hasta llegar a ese sillón y con una mano que se movía rápido destapo a a dichosa personita…

Pero lo que vio no fue exactamente una pelinaranja sino una peliazul, Fabia cómo diablos había llegado ahí en qué momento ocurrió

Esto sí que se estaba volviendo muy complicado, Alice se fue y ahora la llegada inesperada o inexplicable de esta chica

Sus rodillas tambalearon estaban a punto de hacerla caer tanta fue la impresión y un montón de emociones le hacían un nudo en la garganta en principios fue desagradable.

Trago saliva y se agarro de uno de los muebles para no caerse trato de controlar sus pensamientos pero al escuchar la voz perturbadora de Dan que desgraciadamente había despertado, rompieron esos pensamientos.

-Runo ya queda muy poco para desayunar-dijo llegando al lugar donde estaba ella

Abrió la boca al igual que los ojos al ver lo que nunca imagino y se quedo en shock…..

-Fabia-soltó sorprendido dejando su boca abierta-Runo esa de ahí es….

-me temo que si Dan

Un chico estaba sorprendido mientras el otro estaba algo tristemente sorprendida en esos momentos parecía que le importaba mas Alice que la recién llegada

Aun no podían creerlo y eso que lo estaban viendo pero el pánico apareció cuando la chica dormida empezó a moverse y para su suerte también despertarse.

-donde estoy-pronuncio todavía adormilada

ESPERO CON MUCHAS ANCIAS QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y PRONTO SUBIRE EL OTRO CAPITULO BUENO Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOS VEMOS


	8. de sueño a pesadilla

HOLA OTRA VEZ ESPERO Y ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO Y BUENO SIN QUITARLES EL TIEMPO HAY QUE EMPEZAR

Capítulo 8 De sueño a pesadilla

"-que estúpida, que estúpida, que estúpida-"

Eso era lo único que pasaba por la mente de dicha pelinaranja, que en esos momentos caminaba por el traicionero terreno, aun sin un rumbo previo, pero eso no era lo que le importaba, en lo único que podía pensar era en que como pudo ser tan estúpida para haberse "metido" con el pelinegro

-Alice eres una idiota, pero en qué diablos estabas pensando-con una de sus manos se golpeaba una y otra vez en su frente-ellos se tienen que ir se tienen que ir ya

Tenía un plan y nada, ni nadie la iba a detener, si, su mente no la engañaba sus amigas tenían un amigo en Japón que las podría sacar de ahí así que, por qué no hacer un poco de llamadas.

Sus ojos dorados se habrían lentamente dejando paso libre a las miles de imágenes que se encontraban solo en una habitación. Pero la habitación donde había ocurrido algo que solo era de esperarse.

Después de segundos en el que abrió los ojos, los recuerdos de la noche anterior se hicieron presentes.

Lo recordaba todo, cada detalle, en la sola acción en el que cerraba los ojos, recordaba la escena de ella debajo de de el gimiendo su nombre y fue cuando una sonrisa de victoria y una voz arrogante, buscaban a dicha jovencita que en esos momentos se negaba a irse de su mente

Pero fue totalmente en mano por más que moviera su mano en busca de esa personita, no la hayo al darse cuenta que su plan había fracasado decidió incorporarse y comprobar su sospecha.

Si era verdad ella ya no estaba, recogió sus cosas y se fue antes de que el despertara, que conveniente, que forma de escapar, pero bueno tenía una gran razón para no quedarse ahí cuando amaneciera y era obvio.

-ah…es verdad Fabia regreso-pronuncio en un susurro desanimado, pasando sus manos entre sus caballos negros retirándolos hacia atrás

Se despego de la cama y busco toda su ropa y en cuestión de segundos estaba exactamente igual que como había llegado a esa habitación.

Salió con un mal presentimiento, pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que podía ser lógico que se sintiera así.

Camino hasta llegar a la sala principal del hotel donde al parecer ya había gente activa.

Era una escena difícil de entender y de visualizar ya que casi era llamada como un momento de desagrado…pues tres chicos no tenían algo coherente en la cabeza en esos momentos.

-Fabia, como es que llegaste aquí-preguntaba Dan formalizando un tema-

-solo escape de donde me habían tenido encerrada y no recuerdo como llegue hasta aquí

-pero dónde estabas…

-hay por favor ya no me preguntes más sobre el tema sí, no quiero hablar de eso-termino con pocas lagrimas que parecieron tener esfuerzo en salir

-está bien pero…-el castaño se quedo sin palabras pues no tenía más que decir- necesitas algo

-lo único que necesito en este momento es a Shun, donde esta….

-aquí estoy Fabia-se anuncio con su típico tono de voz

-hay mi amor-se levanto del sillón y corrió directo a abrazarlo-te extrañe tanto-los labios de la chica dejaban huella en las mejillas de este

-Fabia como fue que pudiste escapar

-fue horrible Shun me tenían encerrada en una habitación obscura y nefasta, era demasiado asqueroso estar en ese lugar y ser tratada como delincuente…y no quiero hablar más sobre ello está bien

-sí, sí está bien-la despego de su cuello y noto que la chica estaba llorando

-solo pensaba en este momento y estar de nuevo entre los brazos de mi novio-dijo para volverlo a abrazar-Shun bésame-pidió la chica algo pasional

-que…-apenas contesto

-dame el beso que nunca nos pudimos dar durante todos estos días-demando la chica para agarrarlo fuertemente de la cara

-Fabia yo…trato de defenderse pero sus palabras fueron detenidas al sentir los labios de la chica en los suyos

Dos chicos veían tal "teatrito" o por lo menos uno de ello el otro parecía estar en un trance…

-vaya parece que ya regresaremos a casa-el joven Dan empezó a hablarle a una bloqueada Runo-Runo estas escuchando…

-esto solo es un sueño verdad

-que….

-solo una mala pesadilla….

-Runo que es lo que tienes?-agrego para ver el estado de la chica

-Dan dime que esto es una pesadilla de la que despertare muy pronto

-Runo que pasa?-su reacción fue rápida al ver que la peliazul se desmallara, él fue el que la detuvo antes de que llegara al suelo

La cargo y la llevo a una de las habitaciones y con delicadeza la recostó sobre la cama y una vez estable la situación le quito los pelos que estorbaban a los ojos de la chica.

-que fue lo que te paso Runo?-pregunto tomando asiento a un lado de ella-bueno espero que no sea nada grave

El chico se despidió dándole un pequeño roce a la mejilla de ella y salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dan camino hasta la cocina, para buscar algo de agua y relajar sus ideas y pensamientos, pero no lo aria solo.

-que fue lo que le paso a Runo?

-supongo que está cansada…y a donde fue Fabia

-está en el baño...-contesto antipático

-que es lo que tienes?-cuestiono al ver el ánimo del moreno

-por qué? lo preguntas

-bueno si Fabia regreso se supone que deberías de estar feliz

-y que te hace pensar que no lo estoy

-solo escúchate…parece como si hubieras perdido algo…

-Dan sabes donde esta masquerade-dio un pequeño cambio de tema

-debe de estar dormida

-no ella se para muy temprano

-bueno Julie también se para temprano y tampoco ha despertado

-buenos días chicos-saludo una peliplata que llegaba al lugar-hay por qué tan apagados…

-Fabia regreso-respuesta por parte del castaño

-es enserio…pero cómo?

-no lose no quiso decir mucho…

-oh ya entiendo y ahora donde esta

-se está limpiando en el baño

-y Runo…

-tuvo un pequeño desmallo pero va estar bien

-bueno con todo esto que está pasando debió llegarle por sorpresa…voy a verla-se despidió para hacer lo dicho

-oye Julie-esto detuvo a la peliplateada al escuchar la voz del moreno

-si Shun

-sabes donde esta masquerade

-ah Alice, ahora que lo mencionas no tal vez Runo lo sepa, le preguntare

-voy contigo-agrego el pelinegro para acompañar a Julie hasta donde estaba la joven de dos coletas, y al llegar se dieron la sorpresa de que ella ya estaba despierta

-Runo, que bueno que estas bien…-le hablo la coqueta de Julie

Algo andaba mal con la chica de ojos verdes, seguía en un trance, era como si estuviera en coma, o una enfermedad totalmente desconocida. Ella se mantenía mirando a un punto fijo como si fuera ciega aun sin cruzar palabra, incorporada en la cama.

-Runo-la voz ronca del oji dorado solo consiguió que la mirada de la chica volteara hacia él como por dos segundos y regresara a su punto fijo

-Runo necesito tu ayuda, quiero que me digas si sabes donde esta masquerade?

Pareciera como si le hubieran dado un piquete directo al pecho, al escuchar esas palabras, no tenía tan clara la respuesta pero lo que estaba claro era que la pelinarnaja ya no estaba ahí.

-s..se fue-contesto con tono de rencor dejando quieta su posición

-pero sabes a donde o a qué hora regresa-buscaba respuestas más claras el moreno

-no lo entiendes cierto….ella ya no esta se volvió a ir

-estás diciendo que no regresara

-sí, se fue, salió, escapo, como quieras llamarlo nos volvió a abandonar-por fin había reaccionado de una manera dramática y llena de lagrimas

-no está, no está, nuevamente se fue, exactamente como la última vez-finalizo para romper en llanto

Julie abrazo a su amiga en un movimiento desesperado por tranquilizarla, mientras el pelinegro se quedaba con la boca seca y ahora el que entraba en trance era el, si lo que dijo Runo era verdad eso solo quiere decir una cosa…

-no…salió de la habitación enojado y sorprendido dejando a las amigas solas, tenia tanto coraje por dentro que decidió sacarlo de una manera desenfrenada.

Llego hasta tener enfrente un viejo florero, el cual con un manotazo lo saco volando, provocando el ruido de que algo se rompían llamando la atención del castaño.

-que es lo que te pasa!-le grito-Shun contéstame por qué? Estas así

El pelinegro mantenía sus ojos cerrados, no quería hablar estaba totalmente enojado y confundido

-la voy a ir a buscar

-a quien

-no debe de estar muy lejos de aquí

-de quien diablos estás hablando

-de masquerade, se fue, no lo entiendes

-y que la vas a ir a buscar, que te volviste loco

-es algo que tu no entenderías

-pues explícame

-tuvimos sexo, si!-le contesto con un grito-me enamore de ella como un tonto, la quiero Dan, la quiero

-eso en qué momento ocurrió

-ayer, en la noche, cuando llego con Fabia, masquerade se iba a ir en ese momento pero le pedí que se quedara, luego le pedí un beso y sucedió

-te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decirme, bueno que estas idiota o que

Que cambio de papeles generalmente Shun es el que le gritaba y le decía idiota a Dan pero en este caso era al revés.

-lo sinto Dan pero tenias razón desde un principio, lo mío con Fabia acabo desde hace mucho tiempo,

-y lo comprobaste acostándote con Alice….Shun eres un idiota

-lose y ahora se fue

-y que esperabas que se quedara, que te viera en los brazos de Fabia, que viera como regresabas con tu novia, porque deja te recuerdo que tienes novia y que ya regreso

-ya lo se Dan lo tengo claro

-así tan claro que se te olvido ayer por la noche

-que es lo que puedo hacer?

-primero que nada, relájate quieres y trata de hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado

-no ya no puedo ya es demasiado tarde para hacer eso, ya no podre sacármela de la cabeza, no después de que descubrí que cinto algo por ella, que la quiero que la necesito a mi lado

-pero si ella no siente lo mismo por ti

-no te equivocas por que ayer me lo demostró, se que ella también me quiere

-bueno si es así haz lo que creas que es correcto, si tanto es tu amor por Alice, creo que tu decisión será la correcta

Toda esa conversación que tuvieron los dos jóvenes llego a los oídos de una peliazul que escuchaba la plática desde el otro lado de la puerta. Fabia se había enterado de todo lo que había pasado mientras ella no estaba y si eso era así u plan se podía ir abajo.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido, no se daría el lujo de perder su amado plan por culpa de esa tal Alice, es mas se es necesario sacar a esa tipa del mapa, pasara lo que pasara su plan que tanto trabajo le costó, no iba a fallar, porque su novio cometió una estupidez.

Se separo de la puerta y actuaria como si no hubiera escuchado nada, además tenía algo a su favor, la mocosa esa ya no estaba y eso le daba un punto extra

Ahora solo aria su siguiente jugada esperando a que le funcionara…

Tomo asiento en el sillón donde había despertado y enmarco una gran sonrisa, sabía que esto mejoraría. Pero al escuchar el ruido de la puerta su sonrisa se apago.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso libre a quien la había tocado. Los demás jóvenes que habían escuchado el sonido de la puerta, fueron a averiguar quién había sido.

Se sorprendieron al ver a la chica mencionada anteriormente, la pelinaranja se hacía presente de nuevo pero no sola venia acompañada

Un pequeño niño rubio con lentes que respondía al nombre de Marucho venia con ella.

-aquí es Marucho tus amigos te estaban esperando-hablo la oji marrón

-masquerade regresaste-le dijo el pelinegro pero fue totalmente ignorado

-bueno su amiga me dijo que ya habían encontrado a Fabia y que ya querían regresar a Japón

-que tu lo llamaste-comento Runo que llegaba al lugar

-se tienen que ir de aquí, es por eso que llame a su amigo

-bueno creo que la niña tiene razón vámonos de este horrible lugar-intervino Fabia con una voz cortante

-enserio quieres que nos vallamos-nuevamente la voz de Shun y otra vez fue ignorado

-Marucho llévatelos por favor-respondió ella con un tono frio

-vámonos Shun-la peliazul lo jalo del brazo para sacarlo de ese hotel

Dan, Julie y Runo no tenían mucho que decir o más bien no sabían que decir y aun así uno de ellos se despidió.

-fue un placer conocerte Alice-Dan la abrazo de sorpresa y después salió del hotel

-espero que estés haciendo lo correcto-la voz seca de Runo se despidió casi de una forma cruel para también salir de ese hotel acompañada de Julie, que solo se despidió con una mueca, confusa

A las afueras de hotel se encontraba una nave ya lista para despegar solo esperando a que los jóvenes subieran.

Una vez todos adentro la nave despego y comenzó su rumbo. Alice entro de nuevo al hotel para cerrar la puerta tratando de hacer que su cabeza olvidara todo lo que había pasado y tirando una lagrima al recordarlo…

-otra vez sola…-sollozo que escapo junto con mas lagrimas

LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERDON ENCERIO Y ESPERO QUE HAYA VALIDO LA PENA Y SI TIENEN INTERNET AHÍ NOA VEMOS


	9. remordimientos

Perdón por la tardanza bueno empezamos:

Capitulo 9 remordimientos

El silencio era lo único que adornaba el ambiente dentro de una nave, nadie era capaz de pronunciar palabra, todo estaba tan callado y extraño entre esos seis jóvenes, que solo se la pasaban sentados esperando su nuevo destino, pues según ellos era lo mínimo que podían hacer.

Pero todo ese silencio que reinaba en la gran nave fue al hacerse presente un ruido penetrante y en esos momentos molesto…

Algo dentro del bolsillo de cierta chica de cabellos azul fuerte emitía un ruido al mismo tiempo de que prendía una luz. Si el celular de Fabia empezó a sonar haciendo que la mayoría de los presentes, se molestara por tal escándalo. Así que al ver la reacción de sus compañeros decidió contestar rápido, pero eso si decidió irse a un lugar más privado.

Al ver que llego a un lugar donde podía estar hablar a justo y que nadie la escuchara contesto la llamada…

-spectra, porque me llamas ahora-susurro para que nadie la escuchara….

Estaba totalmente hundido en sus pensamientos, ni le había importado que su "novia" se hubiera alejado a tomar su llamada, en lo único que pensaba era en lo que había pasado hace unos instantes en ese hotel, solo se sentía enojado y confundido.

-oye Shun puedo hablar contigo-la voz de su mejor amigo rompía sus enormes pensamientos

-¿por qué? Ahora…-contesto distante

-bueno quiero aprovechar ahora que Fabia no está-confeso el castaño

-no veo de que podemos hablar-le dijo indiferente

-Shun sabes perfectamente de que tenemos que hablar-pronuncio serio tomando asiento alado del moreno

-no, no hay nada de qué hablar-finalizo con un tono frio

-pero que rayos te sucede, hace menos de una hora….lo único que te importaba era Alice y ahora parece que ni siquiera te acuerdas de todo lo que me dijiste

-y que quieres que haga, ella es a la que no le importo….tu mismo viste como me hecho

-y no la culpo…es obvio que haya reaccionado así o acaso querías que te besara enfrente de Fabia

-bueno de qué lado estas-bufo enojado

-no estoy del lado de nadie Shun…, solo seme hace increíble que la vallas a dejar ir así como así después de lo que acabas de decirme hace solo menos de una hora

-hay es muy fácil para ti decirlo…pero estas olvidando un pequeño problema, que va a pasar con Fabia

-bueno si ya se te olvido una noche que existía… ¿Por qué? no se te olvida de nuevo

-ya no será sencillo Dan, no le puedo hacer eso a Fabia, no después por lo que acaba de vivir, la pobre acaba de salir de un secuestro

-y lo que hiciste mientras ella estaba secuestrada, no importa-lo dijo con un tono crudo

-no te metas en lo que no entiendes Kuso-oh, oh, cada vez que Shun usa el "kuso" es porque verdaderamente está enojado, con Dan

-tienes razón, no lo entiendo, pero sabes que más no entiendo….-agrego subiendo el tono de voz

-ah, no lo se Dan eres tan tonto que pueden ser muchas cosas…-se burlo sarcástico y molesto el moreno

-no puedo entender como mi mejor amigo es un completo ¡imbécil!-replico a un más fuerte

-¡cállate! Dan ni si quiera sabes lo que estoy sintiendo-el pelinegro se paro bruscamente de su asiento retando con una mirada asesina al castaño

La tención se respiraba en el aire, los dos chicos gritaban todo lo que había comenzado en una plática ahora se transformaba en una gran discusión que no paso desapercibida por sus demás amigos. Pero aun así meterse en una discusión entre ellos dos era algo sumamente riesgoso.

-solo digo que estas a punto de perder lo que más quieres en la vida, pero te niegas a creerlo-concluyo para bajar de nuevo su nivel de voz –Shun es la mujer que amas y la estas dejando ir…-termino en un susurro y dio media vuelta y alejarse del lugar

Dan camino hasta tomar asiento a lado de sus amigas que seguían sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-no deberías de ser tan duro con Shun de todas formas Alice lo decidió así-la peliazul hablaba con crueldad en sus palabras

-tú también Runo-apesto fastidiado por la actitud de sus compañeros-¿pero que es lo que les esta pasando?

-solo decimos la verdad-a completo fríamente la chica

-oye Runo desde cuando eres así con Alice-intervino Julie algo enojada

-desde que ella decidió abandonarnos….

-deja de decir tonterías Runo, recuerda que estás hablando de nuestra amiga-peleaba ya enojada la chica de cabellos platas

-Julie si fuera nuestra amiga no nos hubiera abandonado…

-para empezar, sabes perfectamente porque lo hizo y ahora te estás quejando-le recordó con gritos

-si Alice se fue es su problema-continuo la Misaki

-Runo tu y yo sabemos que todo lo que estás diciendo, no es lo mismo que estas sintiendo o pensando en estos momento-dijo con una voz firme

-lo único que quiero es dejar de preocuparme si, Julie , estoy harta de pensar que le puede pasar algo malo

-pero Runo cuando has hecho que no sea preocuparte por ella-finalizo con seguridad en sus palabras

-ya lo sé Julie y tienes razón…no se en que estaba pensando cuando la deje sola otra vez-confeso parándose de su asiento y tomar un rumbo

-¿a dónde vas?-pregunto la coqueta al ver que sus amiga se iba del lugar

-iré a decirle a kato que de la vuelta de regreso…

Las sonrisas aparecieron en el rostro al escuchar eso por para de la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja.

-así se habla Runo-animo el castaño con su gran sonrisa

Los tres compañeros fueron directos a decirle al chofer que regresara porque si de algo estaban seguros era que no se irían si Alice no iba con ellos, por las buenas o las malas

Estando a poco de llegar con kato a informarle el nuevo destino, cuando de repente la nave se tambaleo, provocando un pequeño temblor, haciendo que casi se cayeran los chicos…

-que está pasando?-pregunto Runo, sosteniéndose de uno de los extremos de la nave, para evitar su caída

-parece que la nave, cambio de rumbo-explicaba Dan en las misma condiciones

-pero a donde?-pregunto asustada

-no lo sé-demando para ir a aclarar su respuesta-kato ¿por qué? cambio de rumbo

-el señor Shun me pidió que lo hiciera, dijo algo como si se le hubiera olvidado algo y era urgente

-así que Shun dijo que era algo urgente-una sonrisa de victoria se formo en la cara del castaño

El hiperactivo amigo salió corriendo hasta donde estaba el moreno. Por suerte Fabia no había llegado de su repentina y misteriosa llamada por teléfono.

-así que algo urgente Shun-repitió con un tono picaron su joven amigo

-demasiado, urgente…-bufo algo, divertido el pelinegro

-vaya, ¿Por qué? cambiamos de curso-la voz de Fabia se hacía nuevamente presente, después de una larga llamada por teléfono

-necesitamos regresar por algo-le contesto la peliazul con una gran sonrisa

-pues que olvidaron-dijo algo con desagrado

-Fabia solo será rápido, solo recogeremos algo y ya….-finalizo la chica de dos coletas

-bueno sea lo que sea, espero que sea rápido

-yo que tu no me hacia ilusiones, porque para traer de vuelta lo que queremos no será nada fácil-le decía la peliplata

-oh genial-dijo molesta la joven Fabia

Estaban regresando y lo hacían por ella, no la podían dejar sola en ese lugar, no después de tanto tiempo estando alejadas de ella la iban a dejar así como así, no esta vez la traerían de vuelta, cueste lo que cueste. Ya sea a la mala si era necesario

-¿bueno se puede saber que es esa cosa tan urgente según ustedes?-pregunto curioso el pequeño niño rubio

-ya lo veras, Marucho, ya lo veras- le contesto de forma no muy clara el chico ventus

Es rubio se quedo confundido y pensando en una y mil cosas que pudieron haber olvidado en ese desierto lugar, porque si regresaban era porque tenía que ser algo importante. En ese traicionero lugar donde se encontraba cierta chica de cabellos naranjas y ojos marrones, que en esos momentos estaban cansados de tanto llorar. Es más creía que si ya no lloraba era por no tener ni una lagrima más.

Aun seguía en el hotel tirada en el viejo sillón, solo dejando que los recuerdos y pensamientos pasen y que su mente se apoderara de ella casi haciéndola creer lo que sea. Su subconsciente, se apoderaba de ella poco a poco, ya no tenía claro que iba hacer, sin su máscara ya no tenía, donde esconderse y para encontrarla sería un gran problema. Ahora prácticamente estaba indefensa ante los vexos, eso claro si ellos seguían interesados en ella, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el caso eran impredecibles.

Y por otra parte, no lo podía sacar de su cabeza por más que lo intentaba, ya era imposible que el saliera de su mente. El pelinegro le había dejado huella, y tal vez permanente

Decidió que ya era tiempo de irse de ese lugar, para que perder más el día ahí ya no había caso, solo era un lugar con malos recuerdos que provocaban el enojo y rencor dentro de ella. Así que camino hasta la puerta, salió y empezó a alejarse del lugar

Cada paso que daba se hacía presente un ruido, pareciendo que alguien venia tras de ella persiguiéndola. Por suerte trataba de conservar la calma, antes de que malos pensamientos se apoderaran de su mente haciendo la pensar lo peor, y fue aumentando mas su temor al escuchar esos pasos más fuertes y cada vez más cercanos.

Era oficial estaba aterrada así que comenzó a correr dejándose llevar por su instinto y su mal presentimiento que aunque le costara pensar en otra cosa que sea positiva. Estúpida herida en el pie la hacía ir cada vez más lento.

Llego has una de las montañas y se armo de valor para voltear y ver quién diablos, la estaba persiguiendo solo le pedía a dios que no fuera lo que estaba pensando.

Voltio pero…..pero ya no había nadie o caso solo fue una mala jugada de su mente sea lo que sea que estaba pasando la está volviendo loca.

Se recargo en la roca hasta que se dejo caer al suelo, suspiro fuerte para poder controlar el ardor que en esos momentos experimentaba su pie, fue un gran susto o eso pareció hasta que decido pararse de nuevo. Pero al separarse de la pared para seguir con su caminata, pasando por lo más profundo del terreno. Ahí justamente ahí nuevamente sintió la presencia de otra persona, precisamente detrás de ella.

Trago saliva pues tenía que enfrentarla fuese a quien fuese…pero antes de que volteara de nuevo, una mano desconocida fue más rápida y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tenia tapada de la boca de la chica por detrás.

El miedo se apoderaba del cuerpo de la chica dejándola paralizada….de todas formas ya no podía hacer mucho

-shusssss, tranquila-una voz hueca que como un suplido haciendo eco de la oreja de la chica, haciéndola más difícil de reconocer

Alice trato de reconocer al sujeto, pasando su mano temblorosa por la que la mantenía callada y al analizar esa piel, dejo de hacerlo al sorprenderse quién era.

-¿sorprendida?…-le dijo el chico al ver la reacción de ella-lamento hacerte esto pero no nos dejas otra opción-se disculpaba por ultimo antes de que un certero golpe a la nuca de ella la dejara inconsciente

Antes de cargar a la chica decido amarrarla, eso por si las dudas y después de eso empezó su caminata ya con chica en brazos

-bueno ya nos podemos ir-anuncio el chico al llegar a una nave que lo estaba esperando

-valla Spectra eres rápido-le festejaba su tal súbdito de nombre a Linc

-déjame, decirte que ya sabe quiénes somos

-eso solo quiere decir que todavía se acuerda de nosotros-dijo burlón y con una gran risa fuera de lugar el joven Shadow

-bueno ya vámonos que esperan-ordeno el jefe para que la nave "cerrara compuertas" y despegara cosa que no paso desapercibida, por un pelinegro que caminaba por el lugar

-no puede ser-dijo preocupado-no, ahora no

El pelinegro se empezó a enojar y a llenarse de ira y de impotencia, estaban secuestrando a Alice y ahora se sentía totalmente culpable por haberla dejado sola. Sus energías, bajaban sorprendentemente, de una manera tan rápida que apenas consiguió llegar hasta donde estaban sus amigos

-¿Shun qué fue lo que te paso?-le dijo e castaño al ver el color pálido de su amigo

Sin embargo no obtuvo respuesta, solo vio como el pelinegro perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo, quedando totalmente inconsciente en un inesperado desmayo.

Bueno hasta aquí espero les haya gustado y perdón por la tardanza y por hacerlo tan corto y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	10. complicaciones

Bueno espero no haberme tardado mucho con la continuación empezamos

Capitulo 10 complicaciones

Obscuridad total un lugar donde la palabra "nada" lo describía todo. Porque eso era claramente todo lo que podía ver nada y sabía perfectamente que no tenía los ojos vendados. Al principio estaba entrando en pánico. Pero al recordar que ya había tenido experiencias con los vexos era solo de negociar y eso bastaba ¿o no?

Una habitación algo grande se podría decir que estuviera vacía, pero si no fuera porque se encontraban dos sillas al centro de ella una frente a la otra. Eran lo único que adornaban el cuarto eso y Alice que prácticamente obligada a estar sentada en una de las sillas.

Digo obligada por que ella estaba amarrada a ella y si se paraba lo haría con todo y silla. Se resino a dejar de forcejar contra el apretado nudo de sus muñecas y decidió pensar en lo que pasaría ahora con que le vendrían los vexos.

Se quedo con la duda por un tiempo más bueno hasta que un destello de luz casi la deja ciega con tan brillante iluminación que solo dejaba ver la silueta de una persona que desgraciadamente le resulto conocida. Después de suplicas y suplicas pidiendo que no fuera la persona que ella creía fueron un fracaso total.

Spectra caminaba lentamente hacia ella haciendo desesperante su llegada. Hartaba viéndolo venir tan lento pero eso era clásico del rubio todo lo que llevaba a cabo venia con suspenso y con emoción.

Al fin teniéndolo enfrente, Alice se quedo con la palabra en la boca ya que Spectra se le adelanto

-hola Alice-le saludo de una manera sínica-como has estado

-borra esa sonrisa de idiota que no te va-le arbitrio de forma burlona y seria al mismo tiempo

-después de tanto tiempo no pudiste cambiar tu mal carácter

-Spectra deja de hacerte el interesado hacia mí que tú y yo sabemos que nunca te importe

-de donde sacas eso Alice, claro que me importabas-descaradamente la veía mientras tomaba asiento frente de ella-además de extrañarte claro y que quede claro que no fui el único

-así y según tu quien más me extraño

-me parece sorprendente que lo preguntes y creo que aun así conoces la respuesta-agrego sin cambiar su mirada

-a Hydron nunca le importe-termino con seriedad

-me duele que pienses así Alice-una voz detrás de ella apareció de improviso junto con su dueño cuanto tiempo había estado de tras de ella porque siempre tenía que ser tan callado y arrogante

-Spectra te puedes retirar-le ordeno en directa y el llamado no tardo tanto en hacer caso a tal petición dejándonos solos

-se ve que no has cambiado nada Alice tanto emocionalmente, como físicamente-comenzó con un tono tranquilo y agudo mientras ocupaba el lugar que hace un rato lo había ocupado Spectra

Shun aun seguía inconsciente, en ese momento descansaba en uno de los sillones de la gran nave de Marucho. Con mucho, muchísimo trabajo Dan consiguió llevarlo hasta ahí no entendía como su amigo siendo tan flaco podía pesar tanto.

Claro había una persona que no se separaba de él desde el momento en que lo vio inconsciente. Fabia no hacía otra cosa, que no sea observar detenidamente al moreno esperando a que despertara o tuviera una reacción. Pero cuando la tuvo Fabia hubiera preferido que no haya sido de la forma en la que sucedió.

El joven se movía, al mismo tiempo que repetía un nombre entre susurros que lo hacía un poquito difícil de entender, hasta que los oídos de Fabia lo captaron a la perfección.

-masquerade-lo soltó tan claro que Fabia se estremeció sintiendo un extraño escalofrió por su piel

Era una suerte que solo ella había escuchado tal mormullo. Pero el solo hecho de oír que Shun repetía y repetía ese nombre desconocido para ella. Era de desagrado, le dolía no ser el nombre de ella que saliera de la boca del moreno

-Shun ahora sé que estas pasando…por una mezcla de sentimientos pero estoy segura que tu y yo volveremos ah hacer como antes-la mano de Fabia le dio un pequeño roce a la cara del chico-solo tienes que olvidarte de esa niñita

-Fabia, ya date por vencida-Dan la sorprendió tanto por el comentario como por su llegada inesperada

-Dan, de… que estás… hablando-tartamudeo respondiéndole

-por favor Fabia, yace, que tu estas enterada de todo- le reconoció mirándola fijamente

-Dan debes de estar confundido que se supone que yo tendría que saber-le reto con su voz temblorosa

-Fabia no lo entiendo, si ya lo sabes, porque sigues torturándote

-te voy a pedir Dan que dejes de decir tonterías, esto es algo pasajero pero pronto llegara a ser lo mismo

-Fabia lamento ser yo el que te lo diga-puso una pequeña pausa-Shun no te ama

Sabía que lo que había dicho, perjudicaría a Fabia de cualquier forma y el no era el indicado para decírselo. Pero al diablo, Fabia tenía que saberlo de todos modos se daría cuenta, lo de ella y Shun acabo y si ya lo sabía ¿Por qué? Insistir.

-Dan por favor no me hagas esto, te prometo que cuando volvamos a Japón, empezaremos de cero-le dijo con su cara llena de lagrimas casi suplicándole

-oye tal vez me meto en donde no me llaman, pero si lo amas, deberías de apoyarlo-el castaño quiso terminar así para no decirle el tal dicho "si amas algo déjalo ir" pero justo cuando ella iba a protestar Shun se adelanto despertándose

-Dan que fue lo que me paso-pronuncio lo primero que se le vino a la mente

-te desmayaste en cuanto regresaste de tu búsqueda por…Alice

-o por dios es verdad-se recordó parándose rápidamente de donde estaba. Pero al ser de esa forma tan rápida un mareo se apodero de su cuerpo

-oye, oye no tan rápido-Dan se ofreció como punto de apoyo para su amigo

-no Dan es que tu no entiendes a Masquerade le paso algo malo

Su nombre nuevamente mencionado por él. Maldita sea, el castaño iba a preguntar lo sucedido pero a Fabia le salieron las palabras de la boca sin pensarlo

-tanto la quieres Shun-le grito-dime algo ya no me amas

El pelinegro y Dan se quedaron sorprendidos, pero Shun fue el que se quedo sin palabras, siempre había escuchado berrinches o caprichos de Fabia pero esta vez, era más una pregunta directa y que la chica estaba esperando que le contestaran.

-habla, Shun….ya no sientes nada por mi-intento de nuevo tratando de no romper en llanto

-Fabia por favor ahora no-obtuvo de respuesta cuando el moreno trataba de pararse de nuevo

-entonces es vedad, me dejaste de amar

-Fabia enserio, no es momento para hablar de esto-se negaba a decirlo simplemente no quería lastimarla

-por el amor de dios, Shun no soy estúpida-demasiado, tarde rompió en llanto-dejaste de amarme hace mucho tiempo pero yo no quería darme cuenta

-bueno y si ya lo sabías, ¿Por qué?, me lo preguntaste

-por tonta…porque aun tenía la esperanza, de que lo nuestro se podría salvar… pero ahora veo que me equivoque

La cara de Fabia estaba empapada en llanto, saliendo así de la habitación. El cerebro de Dan aun no podía procesar lo que acababa de ver. Pero Shun fue el que nunca espero que un momento como ese pasaría hasta se le había olvidado lo que paso con Alice

Fabia se fue enfadada de la nave tirando todo lo que encontrara e su paso, la rabia se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo, se sentía fatal y solo consiguió entrar el lo más profundo del bosque, fue cuando dejo de caminar y con todas sus fuerzas golpeo al árbol que tenia frente ahogando un grito de dolor tiro más lagrimas

Se pego de espaldas a otro tronco y lentamente se dejo caer llegando hasta al suelo, los sollozos no paraban era interminables se sentía basura. Apoyo su cabeza a sus rodillas creyendo que así se tranquilizaría

Hasta que el sonido de su celular, la saco por completo de lo que estaba en su mente al mismo tiempo que la asusto

Antes de contestar vio quien había sido el culpable. Una mueca de fastidio se dibujo en e rostro de la chica y a regaña dientes contesto

-ahora que quieres Spectra

-_vaya quien te hizo enojar-_le dijo ofendido

-al grano Spectra que no tengo tu tiempo

-_de acuerdo…tienes que venir rápido es urgente y te interesa _

-hecho, solo dame cinco minutos creo que estoy cerca del lugar

Después de eso colgó, seco sus lágrimas y guardo su celular. Para tomar rumbo, esperaba que tuvieran una buena noticia pero eso no bastaba para que la hicieran olvidar todo

Arreglándose lo mejor que pudo dando a aparentar que no había llorado, salió en dirección al escondite donde supuestamente había sido secuestrada, recordaba perfectamente ese camino. Oh mi dios la sabia de memoria y solo faltaba un par de metros para que llegara

-cuál es esa urgencia-le dijo una vez que ya estaban frente a frente

-te vez fatal que te paso-inquirió sin prestar atención

-que te importa, ahora dime para que me llamaste

-es sobre el plan que me habías contado-le dijo serio-tengo a alguien que nos puede ayudar

-hay, sobre eso…creo que-el tono de Fabia sonaba algo extraña-deberíamos….

-no me digas que ya te arrepentiste-demando el rubio sospechando

-Spectra, yo….-una de sus manos rasco inconscientemente su cabeza dándole la respuesta al chico

-Fabia, Sheen, te estás arrepintiendo-nombro sorprendido-no creí que fueras tan cobarde

El cambio de voz de Spectra paso a hacerse serio y autoritario, como si el dueño comenzara a enojarse

-solo pienso que…

-Fabia acordamos que si se llevaría a cabo no me digas que siempre no

-lo siento pero ya no funcionara

-porque lo dices, se supone que ya debiste de cumplir tu parte-la cara de Fabia lo contesto todo su parte había fallado

-no puede ser fallaste-al parecer el rubio tenia facilidad leyendo los rostros-tu parte era conquistar de nuevo a tu novio y sacarle todo el dinero posible y después era mi parte

-lose pero se presento un problema-explico alterada

-no… te rechazo, tu novio ya no quiere nada contigo

-bueno y si es así que

-te das cuenta de, lo que me estás diciendo-Spectra se desespero y agarro fuertemente a la chica del mentó-no dejare que por tu culpa arruines nuestro plan

-nuestro…y…desde cuando se volvió nuestro-contesto con dificultad

-desde que pediste mi ayuda-musito de él sin soltarla-Fabia no me vallas a fallar que te juro que te ira muy mal

La amenaza de Spectra solo consiguió que ella se alterada aun más pero con un movimiento de cabeza dio a entender que aceptaba los términos del rubio para que esta la soltara

-y que es o que tú querías decirme-dejo la chica algo distante

-así me gusta-felicito-hay algo que quiero mostrarte

Genial un problema más. Primero Alice y ahora Fabia también desapareció no sabía qué hacer en ese momento, tenía un asunto pendiente con su novia. Pero Alice….hay por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él. Dos chicas que buscar y ambas se encontraban en el mismo lugar, que dilema no

La plática con, Haydron había sido agotadora y aburrida se la paso hablando de lo mismo y gracias a la falta de circulación en sus manos, ya no las podía sentir. Aparte de que tenía hambre no probo bocado desde la mañana y su cuerpo no existía agua.

-esto está llegando demasiado lejos-murmullo harta-bien Alice inténtalo una vez más-se repitió tratando de deshacerse del nudo y sorprendentemente esa última oportunidad lo logro estaba libre

-oh por dios esto es increíble-reconoció parándose de la silla y caminar hasta la salida

Fue silenciosamente acercándose pero ese silencio se rompió en cuanto escucho la cerradura de la maldita puerta que en buen momento se abría.

Tomo posición de nuevo en su silla aparentando que todo estaba exactamente igual que como la habían dejado. Cerró los ojos por la deslúmbrate luz y después de eso vio la silueta de dos personas

Una era conocida, pero la otra ni idea a quién pertenecía, la primera apostaría que se trataba de Spectra desgraciadamente, pero su acompañante no era conocido o si

-te presento a Alice-anuncio el Rubio con cortesía

Las chicas se quedaron viendo viejamente, tenía que ser broma. Antes de pegar un grito decidieron desviar la mirada cada quien

-Fabia, Alice,-continuo-Alice, Fabia

Después de la presentación las miro sospechando que ellas ya se habían visto y para confirmarlo pregunto

-¿se conocen?

Bueno hasta aquí perdón por haberme tardado pero ustedes saben la escuela y eso espero les haya gustado y no tardarme mucho con la continuación y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


	11. tregua

Perdón por la tardanza, no creí, que tardaría mucho pero bueno ya estoy aquí y comenzamos

Capitulo 11 tregua

El silencio lo tenía arto. Había gato encerrado o algo por el estilo pero no era momento de hacer acusaciones, no si no existían pruebas. Pero ese suspenso lo estaba enojando aun más y el rubio no era de las personas con mucha paciencia que digamos. Tan difícil era contestar una _simple_ pregunta.

-que pasa Fabia te quedaste sin palabras-pronuncio esperando a que le contestaran manteniendo su semblante serio

-Spectra quien es ella-tifo al responder tratando de que sus gestos no la delataran

Alice por su parte no sabía qué hacer. La chica que tenía a solo centímetros la conocía no a la perfección, pero sabía quién era. La culpable de ocasionar lo que estaba pasando.

Fabia fue la _razón _por decirlo así, de todo lo que estaba pasando inicio con ella. Y ahora que estaba con los vexos lo confundía aun más. Sea lo que sea. Las palabras o los comentarios que estaba, a punto de hacer quedaron en su garganta dejándole un mal sabor de boca

-ella es lo que quería mostrarte-la voz insípida de Spectra señalo a Alice. Explicando la situación

-para que-relajando su voz pregunto

-Fabia ella nos puede ayudar en el plan

-no, no, no el plan es solamente entre tú y yo no metas a nadie más-contradijo corrigiéndolo

-Fabia si te pones a pensarlo necesitaremos a un "chivo expiatorio"…..y ella puede ser la persona perfecta-le aconsejo serio

Alice continuaba sin hablar solo escuchaba la conversación, de esos dos esperando a que le dieran una pista de lo que estaban hablando tenía que saber cual era ese famoso plan.

Pero Fabia tenía otras cosas que pensar lo último que quería era que la chica darkus abriera la boca enfrente de Spectra empeorándolo aun más. La llegada de una idea cruzando por su mente la tranquilizo para ponerla a prueba.

-bueno hagamos una cosa Spectra déjame hablar con ella a solas….y luego te diré si, si o no-era la oportunidad perfecta para aclarar asuntos por lo menos los que había entre ellas dos

-está bien-el rubio tomo camino hacia la puerta-pero piénsalo bien Fabia, es una oportunidad única

Las últimas palabras de Spectra, llenaron el incomodo silencio que habitaba en las chicas. Alice tenia desviada la mirada y con la garganta a punto de estallar en palabras

-usted…como puede ser posible-sus nervios no lo aguantaron más-que es una clase de farsante

Lo que había dicho Alice fueron forzadamente en susurros teniendo cuidado que no salieran de la habitación. Mientras asesinaba con la mirada desde el lugar de su silla

-pero como pudo caer tan bajo asociándose con los vexos-prosiguió algo alterada-entonces todo lo de el supuesto secuestro había sido mentira….pero que persona tan…

-óyeme, no dejare que me faltes al respeto niñita-se protegió, deteniendo el insulto futuro

-es que no puedo creerlo, como alguien le puede hacer daño a sus "amigos"….mentirles de esa forma

-espera…tenía mis razones si

-que clases de razones le llevaron a mentirle a las personas que confían en usted…sabe lo que paso su novio buscándola-la voz de Alice se quebró al decir eso ultimo

-así claro debió de preocuparse demasiado-su tono era sarcástico-en especial el momento en el que se acostó contigo no

Eso dolió, golpe bajo. Lo sabía todo. La expresión de Alice cambio totalmente ahora los cambios de papeles se presentaban. Fabia había tomado el mando

-como lo supo-pronuncio sin intentar negarlo

-por dios no soy idiota…además el "como lo supe" ya no importa….contéstame una pregunta

Alice solio le dio a entender que prosiguiera con un gesto en su rostro

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-perdón no se a que se refiere-contesto confundida

-está bien especificare-trago saliva y se atrevió a decirlo-¿Cómo es Shun en la cama?, que se siente acostarse con un hombre comprometido

-¡basta!-le pidió con sus ojos marones cristalizados-ya basta….sé que cometí un error y lo siento no era mi intención, es por eso que quise que se fueran

Fabia estaba disfrutando ese momento más de lo que creen

-porque solo es una pregunta-dibujo una sonrisa burlona-tanto te gusto mi novio que no se pudo controlar

-señorita, por favor deténgase-respondió ofendida-se que fue una estupidez

-si lo sé y se lo agradezco-admitió, sorprendiendo a Alice

-que…pero como

-si aunque no lo crea-le hablaba lento-si no fuera por usted yo siguiera aferrada a algo que jamás podría pasar…

-no lo entiendo, que es lo que nunca va a pasar-intervino Alice tratando que le explicaran

-que Shun me ame-soltó resignada-desde que éramos novios yo sabía que él no estaba al cien por ciento en nuestra relación, pero no lo quise ver

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una plática más _amigable _entre las dos, tanto que Fabia tomo asiento frete de Alice para estar a gusto

-pero tu llegada lo cambio todo nunca había visto a Shun tan preocupado por una persona…para serte más sincera es la primera vez que lo veo enamorado

Después da la pequeña charla con Fabia, Alice se quedo estática en este caso la chica se escuchaba diferente, se oía honesta tanto que Alice no sabía que pensar

-mira yo estaba a punto de hacerle mucho daño…pero para que si nunca iba a conseguir lo que en verdad quería de el-más oraciones interrumpieron los pensamientos de Alice

-lo que en verdad querías de el-repitió en forma de pregunta

-su cariño-después de eso soltó, un sollozo-todo lo que eh tratado de conseguir por todo este tiempo. Tú lo conseguiste en solo días

De los ojos de Fabia comenzaron a frotar lágrimas. Alice estaba impactada a tal confesión, claro si se le puede llamar así. Como sea solo se le ocurrió preguntar algo más.

-¿cómo que estaba a punto de hacerle daño?

-mira, es una larga historia, que ya no quiero que sea contada

-se trata con el plan que tenías con Spectra-anuncio Alice entendiendo la situación

-si escucha, hay cambios de planes-al parecer Fabia ya se había calmado-Shun te está buscando

-qué, pero no se ha ido de aquí

-sí pero regreso por ti-explico con rapidez-bueno escucha ahora las cosas estarán así

Complicación era la única palabra que apoderaba su mente, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Acorralado totalmente, Fabia se había ido a dios sabe en donde y Alice se la habían llevado equis lugar

Tenía que decidirse por uno de esos dos "caminos". Las cosas con Fabia tendrían que ser aclaradas ya, pero… la preocupación que tenía por Alice, no podía esperar, ella estaba en problemas

-Shun que piensas hacer-la pregunta por parte de su compañero interrumpió sus pensamientos-que fue lo que paso con Alice

-la secuestraron-afirmo sin dudarlo

-¡que!

-lo que oíste-contesto frio

-y que aras

-ir a buscarla

Con el sencillo tono con el que estaba abalando Shun era de preocuparse y de miedo. Dan sabía que tenía muchos problemas por el momento y tal vez la medidas que tomaría su amigo no fueran de las más convenientes

-y Fabia-pronuncio en un susurro

-puede esperar

-pero Shun…

-escucha Dan lo único que me interesa es saber que Masquerade está bien, ella necesita ayuda, mientras tanto lo de Fabia puede esperar

-y por donde piensas comenzar

El nuevo plan estaba listo, bueno según Fabia. Toda la intención que tenía de hacerle mal a Shun junto con el plan anterior lo había tirado directo a la mierda. Para que si de todas formas no resultaría tal cuan lo tuvo planeado

Ahora al que traicionaría será a Spectra, sería arriesgado pero tenía que hacer lo correcto, ya había cometido varios errores en su vida por eso estaba decidida a no unir su vida con alguien que no la quería ni en lo más mínimo. Cavia la posibilidad de quedar como amigos. Pero amigos para que maldita sea a un amigo lo perdonaría pero a Shun…..lo amaba

No, no podía conformarse teniéndolo como amigo pero tampoco iba a forzarlo a estar en una relación que no traería más que problemas. Sea lo que sea ella saldría más perjudicada

Bueno ahora solo existía una forma de compensarlo. Shun buscaba a Alice…no… entonces por qué no llevársela hasta el.

-bien entonces ya sabes el plan- Fabia confirmaba por última vez

-por supuesto-aclaro apresurándose

-¿puedes zafarte de esos nudos?-dijo refiriéndose a lo que mantenía agarrada sus muñecas

-voy un paso adelante-levanto uno de sus brazos mostrando su muñeca libre con un pedazo de cuerda colgando de ese extremo dibujando una sonrisa divertida

-perfecto-demando Fabia con una sonrisa igual-bien empecemos con esto

La dueña de ese cabello azul salió de la obscura habitación dejando a Alice sola. Fue directo a buscar a Spectra tenía algo importante que decirle

-y bien-siseo el enmascarado una vez que vio a Fabia

Alice tenía que darse prisa mientras Fabia distraiga a Spectra ella tenía que buscar una salida rápida solo esperaba que nadie la cachara en el intento y se vallan de ese lugar lo antes posible traicionar a los vexos les podía costar la vida y eso ya era bien sabido

-que te parece si vamos a otra parte para hablar más ajusto-aconsejo tenía que controlar sus gestos, su tono de voz cualquier movimiento en falso podría hacer que Spectra se diera cuenta que todo lo que estaba por decirle seria mentira

-está bien-acepto

Fabia lo llevo hasta la parte de afuera donde empezaban los arboles y la tranquilidad del bosque, la razón por la que lo llevo tan lejos fue para darle el tiempo suficiente a Alice y saliera de lugar. Más tarde se encontrarían al principio del terreno terroso y finalizando dándose a la fuga

La mirada de Shun estaba perdida no se fijaba muy bien por donde caminaba dedujo que camino bastante ya no se veía rastros de sus amigos o la nave de marucho. Pero de todo lo que estaba pasando solo había una persona en su mente

El cansancio estaba acabando con su cuerpo. Estando a punto de detenerse para tomar un pequeño descanso cuando voces llamaron su atención

Una era entre chillona y aguda si no se equivocaba conocía esa voz. A quien engañaba no se equivocaba esa voz era de Fabia y la otra seria áspera, no nunca había escuchado esa voz. Se acerco lo suficiente para poder sintonizar su oído y tal platica, claro manteniendo su escondite detrás de una gran roca

-bien Spectra solo te pido un poco de tiempo para llevar acabo nuestro plan…déjame hacer mi parte primero y después te llamo

-y que pasara con Alice

-tu mantenla encerrada luego veremos en que nos puede servir

-entendido pero tienes máximo una semana

Por el tono de voz del rubio se podía notar que estaba enojado y cuando él está enojado, se desquitaba con ella. Lo bueno era que ya se largaría de ese lugar y no soportaría ese maltrato en que Spectra la tenía sometida

Una vez que vio que el joven ya no estaba al alcance de su vista soltó un suspiro relajando su cuerpo. En eso entonces se suponía que Alice ya debió de haberse escapado tenían que verse en el otro lado de bosque. La dueña de los ojos verdes está dispuesta a buscarla pero no esperaba encontrarse con….

-Shun que estás haciendo aquí-pronuncio asustada se sentía como si hubiera construido un edificio enorme y que una enorme pala mecánica lo tirara frente a sus ojos dejándolo en ruinas en solo un montón y montones de polvo

Espero que les haya gustado y para confirmarlo quisiera que dejaran comentarios bueno y si tienen internet ahí nos vemos


End file.
